When I See Your Face
by Whenrabbitsattack2-0
Summary: Fionna hates her freckles. Marshall-lee think she should be grateful that she knows she has freckles. What will happen after Marshall makes the adventuress describe how he looks to her? And then accidentally tells her how beautiful she is to him? Because after all, Fionna's in love with Gumball. Isn't she? ( Rated M for lemon in later chapters, cursing and adult humor.)
1. Chapter 1- Girl, Look At That Body

Fionna frowned at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, contorting her face. She didn't usually care too much about the way she looked, but while she was brushing her teeth after her shower, she had noticed a spattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She hated having freckles. They made her look like such a baby.

'Fionna, what the hell are you doing?' Fionna jumped, and whipped around, only to trip backwards in fright when she was met with Marshall lee's face inches from her own.  
' Jeez, Marshall! What the plonk? I-' Suddenly she gaped at him, cheeks flushing deep red as she gripped the top of her yellow bath towel.  
' Marshall, I'm only wearing a towel!' Marshall-lee shrugged, leaning back in the air nonchalantly.  
' Doesn't bother me. How do you know I haven't already seen you naked, bunny?' At Fionna's horrified look, Marshall-lee snickered and placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up. The heat in Fionna's face spiked when their skin touched, and she cursed her body for giving her away. She didn't even like Marshall like that, he was just.. good looking, that was all. Her heart belonged to Gumball, because how could he not come around eventually?  
' I was kidding, baby.' Fionna batted him away in annoyance. _Baby_. Please.  
' Well it bothers me, so get out!'  
' But what were you making all those weird faces in the mirror for?' Marshall-lee said insistently, refusing to budge even when Fionna rammed her shoulder into his side, making the vampire grunt in protest.

' Gob dammit Marshall, I will call Cake!' Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow at her, and Fionna glared back at him coldly. So not an empty threat then.  
' Fine, if you call her then I'll take off my clothes and we'll both get in trouble.' He replied, smirking at Fionna when the pink flush returned to her cheeks. She was totally picturing him naked.  
Fionna growled at Marshall's expression, realising that he knew what she was thinking. Jerk, he did that on purpose! But he'd do it too, Marshall-lee would have no issue with baring all for the sake of a prank. Gah, he was so lumping stubborn!

' Marshall!' Marshall-lee folded his arm and raised his eyebrows condescendingly, cocking his head slightly to the side. ' Answer my question, Fionna. What's with the creepy faces?' Fionna sighed in frustration, turning away from the vampire and looking back into the mirror. She scowled at her reflection, and Marshall's lack of one.  
' I don't like my freckles. They make me look like a little kid.' She mumbled reluctantly after a moment, seeing that Marshall wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Fionna squeaked when Marshall-lee grabbed her chin roughly and tugged her face around, staring straight at her. For a moment, she had thought he was going to kiss her. Why the hell had she thought that? Whenever she thought about kissing Gumball, it was always gentle and sweet, not rough or commanding at all. And she didn't ever think about kissing Marshall. Never. Not once.  
Maybe once.

' What's wrong with them? Freckles are cute. Besides, you are a little kid.' Fionna huffed at him indignantly, folding her arms.  
' I am not a little kid! I'm sixteen!'  
' No you're not, your birthday isn't for another three weeks.'  
' Almost sixteen!' Marshall-lee shook his head at her indulgently before glancing at the mirror and freezing, staring at the empty glass. Fionna was somewhat bewildered by his actions, and fell into silence while Marshall gazed, trance-like.

' Do I have freckles?' He wondered aloud, reaching out and touching the space next to Fionna's reflection, where he should've been but there was nothing. Fionna shook her head, still confused.  
' Um, no. You don't.' Marshall-lee appeared to remember she was there and looked over at her, an odd expression on his face. Fionna couldn't quite place it.  
' Y'know, I haven't seen my reflection since I was... seven.' He said thoughtfully, before turning back to the mirror.  
' Um, okay...?'  
' Fionna, what do I look like?' Marshall-lee questioned seriously, backing away from the mirror and facing the human girl, who blinked at him in surprise.

' What do you mean?' She said after a few moments, having gotten over the weirdness of the request.  
' What do I look like? What does my face look like, what colour are my eyes, blah blah blah. When you see me, what do you see?' His joking facade has disappeared and Fionna could see his intensely curious nature shining through. He had explored the entire world when he was younger, and he still went on the hunt for anything and everything that interested him. He just pretended like he didn't care for his image. Ironic, since he didn't know what he looked like.

' Um, well..' Fionna took the time to scan the vampire who floated patiently in front of her, comfortable with her investigations. He was dressed a little more monochromatically then usual today. Grey singlet, black skinny jeans-always with the skinny jeans- patterned jockeys he couldn't appear to resist leaving slightly on display and faded red hightops. He had also had half his head shaved again, something he apparently did just because he could.  
' You.. you have red eyes. Well, most of the time. When you get pissed or you're trying to scare somebody they go completely black with red pupils, it's really creepy. And then, sometimes they're really dark red when you're sad, or like, blood red when you're happy and...' Fionna trailed off, surprised that she had all this information. She hadn't known that she had noticed his eyes changing colours with his mood.  
Marshall-lee appeared unfazed, as if he had expected the adventuress to have observed as much.  
' Keep going. What does my face look like?' Fionna properly looked at his face for what was probably the first time. She knew it, she had seen it, but she hadn't really looked before.

' You've got quite a long nose. And your eyes are narrow like.. like a cat's eyes. I don't know what to tell you Marshall-lee, I'm no good at this.' Fionna ended weakly, running out of both confidence and steam. If she was being totally honest, she would've said something like, 'You're hot.' But if she admitted that he'd be teasing her until she was an old granny.  
' What about my mouth?' He replied quietly, and Fionna was unable to prevent herself from flushing slightly at the invitation to stare at his lips. They were quite full for a guy's, now that she was actually thinking about it. His fangs curved down over the lower lip, pressing slightly into the pale brownish skin. Would his fangs get in the way if he was kissing her? Wait, someone. Not her.  
' Um.. it's.. normal, I guess? Apart from the fangs, obviously.' She said reluctantly. She could tell that he knew there were things she wasn't saying, and that he also knew that she knew that.

' Am I sexy?' He said bluntly, looking Fionna dead in the eye as he did so. Fionna was completely taken aback for a moment, and tried to collect her thoughts. Marshall-lee watched her as she floundered and a flash of humour passed through his eyes.  
' Wait, let me try that again... Fionna, am I sexy?' He purred in a low voice, drawing out the last word. Fionna immediately felt heat creeping up her neck and she glared at the vampire, who snickered at her unrepentantly.  
'Don't answer that, your face says it all. I knew you had a thing for me, baby.' Fionna was becoming deeply confused by the reactions he managed to illicit from her - She liked Gumball, so why was she thinking about kissing gob-damned Marshall?- and it didn't help that she was still only wearing a towel.

' Marshall, get out, I want to get dressed.' She said flatly, making it clear that she was done with this conversation. Marshall-lee however, wasn't, so he steadfastly ignored her tone, instead drifting closer to her again and passing behind her.  
' I'd rather you got undressed.' He murmured, failing to disguise the laughter in his voice as he ran his index finger lightly along the hem of her towel, brushing against her spine. Fionna stiffened. What the hell was he doing? One, Cake was upstairs ( True) Two, she was in love with Gumball (True...?) and three they were just friends and she didn't want him to (Debatable).  
So she fixed the problem the only way she knew how.

Marshall-lee cried out in pain as Fionna whipped around and punched him. She had been aiming for his stomach, but he was still floating aound her when she had turned so had accidentally hit rather lower. Marshall-lee immediately stopped levitating and landed with a thump on the floor, rolling onto his knees and curling up tightly, his hands going to his crotch.  
' F-far out, Fionna...' He groaned through gritted teeth, shaking slightly.' Now we can never have babies.'  
' W-what?' Fionna shrieked, before clapping her hand to her mouth. Cake was asleep upstairs! If she woke up and found Marshall on the floor and Fionna practically naked, she would definitely assume the worst. Even if that wasn't true and never would be.  
Never.

' Um, I'm sorry. I was aiming for your tummy.' Fionna apologised after she had gotten over his previous comment. Marshall-lee grunted noncommittally, apparently still in too much pain to move. Fionna took the opportunity to pick up her pajamas from where she had left them and take the over to the shower, stepping into the wooden bathtub and drawing the curtain around.

After she had pulled on the red pajamas, she hesitantly stuck her head around the corner of the curtain to see if Marshall-lee was where she had left him. However, the vampire was nowhere in sight.  
' Marshall-lee?' She called uncertainly. She knew he was here, so trying to scare her was pointless.  
' Right here.' She heard his voice clearly, sounding like he was right in front of her. Fionna stepped out of the shower and waved her arms about, but didn't come into contact with anything.  
' Ha, that feels weird.' Marshall-lee said happily, Fionna still failing to detect him.  
' Marshall, where the lump are you?' Fionna said, glancing curiously around the room.  
' Yoo hoo. Down here, bunny.' Fionna looked towards the ground, expecting to see him fade into view, but being disappointed again.  
' Undo your PJ's Fi, I can't breathe.' Fionna's jaw dropped in mute outrage and she quickly undid the top buttons of her pajamas. Nestled in her cleavage, was a highly content Marshall-lee in his small demon-bat form. Fionna gaped at him for a few seconds, as he looked up at her smugly and patted her chest with one of his little bat paws.  
' Nice upholstery you've got, baby.'

Fionna tried to grab him but Marshall-lee took flight before she could, morphing back into his human form as he began to laugh at Fionna. Fionna glared at him, failing to find words to express how completely and utterly furious she was with him at that moment.  
' What the hey-hey, Marshall-lee!' She settled for after a minute, no longer caring whether Cake woke up or not. She could help Fionna dig his grave after she had killed him for doing that to her.  
' Simple. Rule of guy-girl "friendships" where both parties wanna bang and everyone knows it, but for some reason it's not happening; You break my balls, I get to touch your boobs.' It took Fionna a little while to process that sentence, as it contained a lot of things she needed to protest against and then worry about later on to see whether they were actually true or not.

' Both wanna- I don't! and even if that were true, there aren't rules! You don't get to touch my boobs unless I say so!' Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow, grinning at her in an infuriating manner.  
' You never said I couldn't.' He suddenly blurred out of sight, making use of his incredible speed, and Fionna felt his hands ghost across her breasts and give the slightest squeeze, before he was back where he was before, looking at her through suggestive, half-lidded eyes. She glanced from her chest up to the vampire a few times, shocked, then folded her arms protectively over her boobs, storming out of the room.

' I can't believe you! Jerk!' she fumed, intending to go up to her room and wake up Cake so that she could beat him up. Marshall-lee followed her, grinning in self satisfaction that only made her want to punch him more.  
' Hey c'mon, don't be like that. I was just messing. Seriously, I don't want anymore damage done to my manhood then you've already inflicted.'  
' Too bad.' Fionna replied curtly, starting to climb up the ladder, but was stopped when she felt Marshall's long fingers wrap around her wrist.  
' I was serious before you punched me in the dick though. I actually wanna know how I look to you. 'Cause I have no clue.' Fionna turned, opening her mouth to tell him where he could stick his question, but stopped when she saw his expression. He was curious, yes, but there was something else there. Fionna thought for a moment about what it would be like to never know how she looked, to still picture a baby in her head whenever she thought of herself. It would actually be kind of gutting, not knowing whether your outside reflected your inside.

Fionna climbed off of the ladder and considered the vampire in front of her, weighing her emotions. She wanted to help him, it was an automatic thing. But she was still highly annoyed at him having taken advantage of her, and punching him again still seemed like a legitimate response.  
' Fine, if I tell you how you look will you leave?' Marshall-lee appeared wounded.  
' You really want me gone that bad? Ouch. Fine, I promise I'll get out of your gorgeous blonde hair if you tell me.' Fionna ignored the compliment, reasoning that he was just trying to trip her up again.

Realising there probably wasn't anyway to answer his question and retain her dignity, she just started talking.  
' You've got black curly hair that sticks up all over the place, like you've just woken up all the 've got a dimple in your left cheek when you smile, and your fangs catch on your lip when you say the letters F and V. You've got really long eyelashes and I feel really weird when you look up at me through them, like you're thinking something that I should probably know about. And your face is pretty, but it's manlier than Gumball's, I don't know why. I used to find it really hard to tell what you were thinking, because you don't really show your actual emotions, only fake ones to piss me off, but now I know you I can kinda guess. Because you get mad at me whenever I can tell how you actually feel, and you always try to play it off, but you get this weird little frowny thing going on with your mouth that gives you away. Plus you bite your lip when you get worried.'  
Marshall's eyebrows had steadily climbed up his forehead as he listened to this monolgue, but Fionna was on a roll now, and she didn't notice. She was too busy checking off the enormous list that had suddenly compiled in her head.

'You're not that much taller than me and a lot skinnier, but it's muscly-skinny, not boney-skinny. Your fingers are really long, actually you're just long in general, and really agile like you just flow, but somehow you always manage to get in my way at the same time. You always wear your jeans too low and I can see the waistband of your jockey shorts, and you've got a happy trail running from your belly button that I can see when your shirt's undone or too small. You look happiest when you're playing your guitar, you never lie to me when you sing, but normally I can never tell whether you're serious or not because you always smile like you aren't, but then your eyes look like you are-' Fionna was about to say more, but then she glanced at Marshall's face and stopped. He had his head cocked to the side and was staring at Fionna with the strangest expression, like he had never seen her before and she was the most unusual thing he had ever laid eyes on.

' So Um.. Yeah.' she said uncertainly, feeling uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze. Marshall-lee watched the colour rising in her cheeks as she fidgeted, avoiding his eyes.  
' You wanna know how I think you look?' Marshall-lee blurted after a moment. Fionna frowned for a moment then shrugged. As long as he still left, she was okay with that. Besides, his manner had piqued her interest.  
' I guess...?'  
' You've got blonde hair that's so long, I always wonder how you don't get it tangled and how long it takes you to wash it. It's yellower then the sun, so I never feel like I miss sunshine when you're with me. Your eyes are big and pretty and blue like the sky. Hell, having you around is like my own personal summer. Your lips are small and heart shaped, and you've got cute little buck teeth which stick out when you smile. I can always tell what you're thinking, which is why I like teasing you 'cause I know when I'm getting to you, and I want to get to you and make you think about me. You're not much smaller than me, and you're probably stronger, but you alway feel small to me because you're so gentle. And then I see you beating up some troll or you hit me and I remind myself why it's a bad idea to piss you off, even though I do it all the time.'  
Fionna started to frown slightly as Marshall continued his description. She had never thought he had noticed anything much about her, that to him she was an occasional friend and the general butt of a practical joke. She didn't mean anything to someone like him, right?

Marshall-lee raised his hands and made a gesture in the shape of an hourglass, closing one eye as he fitted the shape around Fionna. ' You've got a curvy figure, no edges on you anywhere, and I like that even though you look so soft you can kick the ass of a guy twice your size. I always catch myself staring at your butt, and when I carry you places all I want to do is run my hands up your thighs. When I get close to you, you blush and I can smell the blood and I want to taste it so bad, but I won't and it drives me crazy because you smell like sex and food at the same time and I don't know which one distracts me more. When you're sad but trying to pretend you're not, your bottom lip shakes and you get this little v shape between your eyebrows. You've got a birthmark shaped like a clover on the back of your right leg. Your clothes make you look younger than you actually are, I think your socks are hot and I don't know why, and I get angry when I catch you making cow eyes at Gumball because you let him walk all over you, and you could do so much better, Fionna!' Marshall's eyes blazed for a second, turning black and Fionna took an involuntary step backwards. The vampire immediately regained control of himself at her reaction and eyed her for a few seconds, trying to read her face.  
Crap. He had said too much.

' Uh... Bye.' Marshall-lee quickly sped out of the window, leaving Fionna frozen at the base of the ladder.  
' W-wait..' She managed after a few moments, but was met only with the wind and the sound of Cake purring in her sleep drifting down the ladder. He was long gone. Fionna hesitated, then slowly climbed up the ladder and silently got into her bed, turning onto her side and staring into the darkness. She definitely wasn't going to sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2- Tree-Hugger I Am Not

**Author's note: Hi guys! Thank you so much for either following me or this story, I've had almost two thousand views and I've only been here what, two weeks? It's flippin' incredible! Anyway, this story was originally going to be a lot shorter than it will now be, but I rewrote a whole bunch of stuff and with the help of a friend turned it into what I think is a much more satisfying saga.****Also, grey lines indicate either a location change/point of view change or a time lapse. Hope you guys enjoy it! And trust me, the next chapter will be excellent :D**

Marshall-lee abruptly turned from his previous course and instead headed into the dark and scary woods. His first reaction had been to go home and either hide or make a run for it, but either one would not solve the problem and would leave Fionna even more confused and pissed off then she probably already was. Crap. Stupid, stupid, _stupid.  
_He hadn't meant to say anything at all to her. After all, he had just been curious about what he looked like, and then had thought maybe he could catch her out saying something that really did show that she liked him, because he knew she did. Somewhere. Her vision was just clouded with Gumball, but eventually the Marshall-lee sunshine would show through. Huh. Even his metaphors were ironic.  
But after hearing her say things that he never would've guessed about himself, and the fact that she of all people had noticed, it had been... strange. Like, Gumball probably could've told him as much, about a century and a bit ago. But he wouldn't have noticed Marshall's fangs catching on his lip, or how his jeans never quite fit around the hips (that wasn't exactly true, he just liked wearing them low). He would've said a bunch of shit about cheekbones or would've gone and invented a vampire mirror or something.

Marshall-lee punched a tree, unsurprised when it creaked and he left a knuckle-shaped indent. Yeah, normally Fionna was probably stronger then him, with his stick arms. But when he used his demon side, there was no contest.

Suddenly, his ear pricked up as he heard a low growling sound emanating from the woods around him. He couldn't quite place exactly which direction it was coming from,as it felt like the guttural snarl was ringing all around him. He whipped back around and saw a feminine, humanoid shape growing out of the tree he had hit, blank yellow eyes glowing creepily in the darkness. Oh great, he had punched a tree nymph in the chops. Excellent. Gee, today was going just brilliantly, wasn't it?  
Marshall-lee started gearing up for a fight as he noticed more and more yellow eyes blinking in to life in the woods around him, hearing a low chant start underneath the horrible grinding growl that was growing steadily louder. The tree nymph suddenly shot out a pair of arms that seemed to mostly be composed of roots and vines, wrapping them around his torso  
' Now ladies, I know you wanna piece of this, but hands off.' He managed to remark snidely before attempting to shapeshift into his wolf form, but was confused to find the familiar morph out of his reach. What the hell? What kind of magic could these bitches have that prevented a half demon from shape changing?

More and more of the nymphs added their flexible arms to their sister's hold, tugging Marshall-lee's arms and legs out straight before forcing his head to look forward. The vampire yelled and struggled, but anything he managed to tear off grew back immediately. Damn tree magic.  
The ground in front of him began to roil and bubble like water in a pot, before bursting open and showering him with clods of dirt. Rising up from the soil, appeared the mother nymph, she who normally slept in the roots of the trees and kept all her children connected. She had black skin that lightened to brownish-red on the ends of her arms and her face. Her hair was a massive frizzy tangle of fine, capillary-like roots and her eyes were black as obsidian with red dots in the center, as well as looking thoroughly pissed off. So _that's_ what Fionna meant by creepy black eyes. Cool.

'_ You would dare to harm one of my children, night-child? Our kind has never quarreled with yours.'_ Her voice sounded like the wind rustling through leaves, the tinkling of a stream. It sounded like the forest, magnified and given form. Marshall wondered how she would sound if she sung.  
' Um, Sorry about that, Toots. Didn't realise that was a nymph tree, not a tree-tree. Wouldn't want to punch a girl in the face, I'm not that kinda guy.' The mother nymph didn't look at all appeased with Marshall-lee's rather crude apology. In fact, it only seemed to piss her off more. Wow, he really did have a way with women, didn't he? Always running his mouth off and making a fool of himself.  
'_You have no sympathy for the plight of us. Just because you were unaware, I should forgive you? You would not do the same if we nymph had been in the wrong. You are unaware of our perspective, of how the simplest act can have far reaching consequences. So as punishment, I shall perform a simple act of my own. For as long as it takes my daughter's wound to heal, you shall be trapped in the body of another while they have control of yours. We will show you how to appreciate another's point of view, vampire!'_

Marshall-lee didn't exactly understand what she was threatening him with, but he didn't like the sound of it either way. The mother nymph raised her arms and began singing in an unearthly tone as she walked towards him, her frizzy root hair suddenly blowing out into a wavy halo around her face. Marshall-lee yelled and strugged as her hands began to glow with life magic. She touched the vampire's temples, Marshall felt himself being wrenched from his body, and everything went black.

* * *

_'Mother?'  
__'His consciousness will be replaced with the last person he had any significant contact with. Judging by the reputation of the Night-crawlers, it will not be someone I would want to have in control of the king's body.'  
__'But Mother-'  
' Yes I know child, you wounds will heal in mere hours. But he is unaware of that. I shall release the magic when I feel the time is right.'_

* * *

Marshall-lee opened his eyes blearily, squinting up at a familiar wooden roof. That was a weird dream. And were was Ash? she-  
Oh wait.  
Ashley was a psychotic bitch.  
He didn't live in the treehouse anymore, what was he doing here? He couldn't open his eyes more then a few millimeters as there was a harsh light shining into them from the window.  
Wait, if it was morning then that must be...  
_Sunlight_?

Marshall-lee blinked and shifted out of the bright light, rubbing his eyes and opening them fully. Yeah, that was sunlight. And that was Fionna's bed. So many question immediately popped into his mind that he instead chose to condense them into one simple, easily understandable query.  
What in fresh hell was going on?  
' Fionna, Pancakes are ready!' He heard Cake call from downstairs and immediately cringed. Jeez, if Fionna was here then he needed to get out quick before awkward questions about why he had been sleeping here came up. Though that still didn't explain why the sun didn't burn him.  
He had thought he left after spilling his guts the night before. But perhaps not...  
Though Cake definitely would've said something if she had woken up and saw him in bed with Fionna. Not have gone downstairs and cooked pancakes. Plus, he probably would've remembered that. Definitely would've remembered that.  
Well, that theory had died as quickly as it came to life. Sad face.

Marshall-lee climbed down into the kitchen and saw Cake's back to him, facing the stove. For some reason, he seemed unable to float, so he started creeping quietly towards the ladder.  
' Fionna? Where you going, girl?' Marshall-lee looked up and saw Cake looking at him with a confused expression. Did she just call him Fionna?  
' I, um, was gonna go to the.. bathroom.' Marshall-lee quickly lied, entirely bewildered but at least he wasn't being yelled at, right? At least his voice still sounded like his own. Apparently Cake had noticed that too, as she had frowned when he started talking.  
' What's wrong with your voice, babygirl? You sound like a man.' Marshall quickly cleared his throat, putting on an imitation of Fionna's higher sound.  
' Just something in my throat. Back in a minute.' Cake shrugged and turned back to the stove, elaborately flipping a pancake.  
'Sure thing, sugar.'  
Marshall-lee quickly walked into the bathroom and dragged the animal skins down, before running over to the mirror. Staring back at him, was Fionna, looking completely disoriented.  
Marshall-lee blinked a couple of times, then reached a hand out. The Fionna in the mirror copied him exactly.  
Oh no.  
Oh _shit!_

Marshall looked down at his hands, seeing smooth, peach skin instead of pale, desaturated, turquoise porcelain. Glancing back up at the mirror, he tugged on one of the ears of the bunny hat, still not quite believing what he was seeing, before freezing as his eyes drifted off of her face.  
Oh my glob.  
He had _boobs_.

Cake ran into the bathroom as Marshall-lee convincingly faked the sound of someone being sick, running over to him as he flushed the toilet and looked over at the cat despondently, wiping his mouth.  
' Oh honey, are you sick?' Cake said, placing her paws on Fionna's knees. Marshall-lee nodded, curled up into a tight little ball on the floor. Cake quickly backed away after stroking his cheek reassuringly.  
'I was gonna go see Lord today, but do you want me to stay home sweetheart?' Marshall-lee shook his head. Yes, leave kitty, as quickly as possible!  
' N-no Cake, you'll catch my sick. I'll just go back to bed.' Marshall-lee said weakly, laying it on thick as he imitated Fionna's voice. It was a little weird how good he was at it, actually. Jeez, he knew her way too well, it was borderline obsessive.  
' Are you sure?' Marshall-lee nodded and Cake frowned.  
' Well, alright then. Beemo's charging, but get her to look after you when she's done.'  
' Okay. Bye, Cake.' Cake gave him one last concerned look, before backing out of the bathroom.

Marshall-lee stayed frozen in place until he heard the front door slam, before getting up and dusting himself off, letting his hands linger over Fionna's well-developed chest. Was this creepy? He thought for a moment, walking back over to the mirror and putting a hand on his- well, Fionna's-hip.  
Nah, it was technically his body right now, right? He could do whatever he liked with it.

With this twisted logic- and he knew it, but he was like a kid in a candy store, how could he not?-in mind, Marshall-lee ran out into the lounge and found Beemo, who was asleep while she charged. Taking every precaution so he wouldn't get caught, Marshall removed Beemo's batteries then ran back to the bathroom and undid Fionna's pajamas , stripping off and pulling off her hat in the same movement.  
Huh. So she didn't wear underwear beneath this thing.  
_Hot._

* * *

Fionna was confused to find that instead of creaky old wooden planks above her head, there appeared to be soft, greenish leaves. Yawning, she sat up and blinked at her surroundings. She was in a forest somewhere. It actually kinda looked like the dark and scary forest, which was significantly less so when it was daytime.  
' Cake?' She called uncertainly, but there was no reply. She hadn't left the house after Marshall had, right? She had gone to bed. And spent a very awkward while trying to convince herself that she didn't like him like _that_ at all.  
No matter how much she protested with herself, the opposite side of her conscience would point out that she had wanted to kiss him. And she couldn't have told you how Gumball's clothes fit if you tortured her. She had tried variously to reason that he was a jerk and she had more sense then that, but she knew that love was irrational.

Sighing, Fionna stood up and suddenly wobbled. Had she grown like, half a foot overnight?  
This did not feel right at all.  
She looked down at her body and stifled a scream at the flat, muscular expanse of chest clothed in grey cotton.  
What the hell?  
Trembling, she raised her hands and turned them over, looking disbelievingly at the long, graceful fingers and smooth, pale, bluey-green skin. She'd recognise these hands easily, but they weren't _hers_. Slowly, knowing that this gesture would confirm her fears, Fionna reached up to her mouth. Fangs.  
The forest suddenly emptied of birds as a horrific shriek rang out through the early morning air.

Fionna had curled herself up onto the ground, having to prevent herself from screaming again when she had grabbed her head and one side was stubble-y and the other covered with silky black hair.  
Oh gob, she had turned into Marshall-lee. Or she was trapped in his body. Whatever, she was _him_.  
She looked down at her chest and was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of grief. What had happened to her girls?

She thought that perhaps she ought to move, but she felt unsteady on her feet, and not just because this was completely insane. Marshall's body, when he was in control of it, was graceful and lithe and frankly, damn attractive. But she wasn't used to having such long limbs. She _liked_ her short, round body. Hey, it wasn't the sexiest thing out there, but it was reliable and strong. Not that Marshall-lee wasn't strong.  
Fionna slowly uncurled herself and leant back against a tree, placing her hands on her chest. It was so weird to feel a firm, flat expanse instead of boobage. She could feel power in her movements, in the thin, corded muscles , but it wasn't the same as the energy she had in her own. No, his was darker, more feral and uncontrollable. Demon strength rather than actual physical strength.

A sudden thought passed through Fionna's mind and she glanced at his crotch, covering her mouth as she blushed. If she was Marshall, that meant she- That meant she would have...  
Fionna eyed the unfamiliar bulge that was evident even now with a certain level of apprehension. She wasn't going to go there. She _wasn't_.

But even as she firmly told herself this in her mind, she felt the sudden need to pee, strong and insistent. And there was no way she was gonna pee in Marshall's pants, that was just wrong. Plus then she'd have to go back to his and change so anyway she reacted to the call of nature she was gonna get to know Marshall's nature intimately. Because despite having no clue what the hell was going on here, she would treat his body with dignity and respect, just like he would for-  
Oh gob.  
If she was here, then he must be back at the treehouse with Cake. In her body. Oh hell, what was he going to do with it? Marshall-lee had no qualms about naked females, having probably seen thousands over his life time. The guy was friggin' ladies man. Possibly a man's man too, she didn't really know.

Fionna was about to head off to the treehouse, still unsteady on Marshall's feet, then hissed when a shaft of sunlight caught her through the trees. Right. Vampire.  
And she _still_ needed to piss.  
Deciding that it was probably in her best interests to stay out of direct sunlight for the time being, Fionna ignored the most pressing problem and instead started to walk around the forest, trying to get herself used to Marshall's long limbs.

* * *

Marshall-lee sighed happily, lying naked in the bath tub. This was so wrong, and it was completely and utterly brilliant. He loved how morally screwed his actions were at the moment. And even more so, he loved how sensitive Fionna's body was. He was going to burn the past hour into his mind for all of eternity. He knew every inch- and he meant every single inch- of her body now, perfectly.  
Being dead somewhat deadened your nerves unsurprisingly. In some ways his senses were better then ever, where they were enhanced with demon stuff. But touch was the one thing that didn't appear to have been augmented at all, disappointingly. And he never would've noticed it if he hadn't of had this excellent opportunity.  
Fionna was going to kill him, if and when she ever found out. Totally worth it, though. He knew exactly how to make her forgive him. Over and over again.

He had to admit, although he had definitely had fun with what he'd just done, (and the tiny little edge of guilt made it so much better) He would've enjoyed it so much more if he'd been in his own body while Fionna bit the insides of her cheeks and writhed desperately, trying not to moan. If it had been his own hands, not her's with his intentions, that had cupped these perfect, highly sensitive tits of hers, playing and teasing mercilessly. Though it would've taken him much longer to figure out what exactly got her going if he had to work through the trial and error. Direct, uh..._ intervention_ was so much more efficient. And sexy!

* * *

Fionna giggled slightly as she floated a few inches above the ground. Flying was fun. Though she didn't exactly get how she turned it on and off. it was more like she visualized floating and then there she was, levitating above the ground. But seeing as she still had only about 1% of a clue as to what she was doing, flying probably wasn't the best idea.

She landed back on the ground and clenched her stomach muscles, trying to ignore her almost painful need to use the bathroom. She wouldn't. She just wouldn't.  
But really, what other choice did she have? She didn't know how long she'd be stuck like this, and she couldn't hold on forever, especially now that she was a guy. It was true what they said about girls being able to hold on longer then guys. She'd only been needing to go for about half and hour and already she couldn't take it anymore.

Fionna surreptitiously walked into a clump of bushes and hesitated, Marshall's hand on the zipper of his jeans. Don't think about it, just go!  
Fionna quickly shrugged down the front of his jeans, looking away and feeling herself blush as she extracted his equipment from his jockey shorts. She desperately tried not to focus on what was in her hand as she relieved herself, but was unable to resist the burning need to know once she had finished. She glanced downwards.  
That was it?  
_Seriously?_

What in glob's name was so special about that? She had read books and heard guys insulting each other on the size of their um.. genitals, and had even heard Marshall-lee imply several times that he was very generously proportioned in the trouser department. Guys acted as if the fleshy extension between their limbs was a precious gift to the world, and were heinously offended if anyone dare say that theirs was inadequate. Though she had no clue as to what bearing this had on anything. But seriously, after all that trepidation and awkward curiosity, this was _it?_  
It wasn't even that big, in the scheme of things.

Fionna shook her head as she tucked everything back where it belonged and zipped up his jeans. Talk about a let down. She had seen Marshall naked once before, but only from the back and he had no clue. And she didn't intend to ever let him find out about that, or this.  
As she stepped out of the bushes, she noticed a very large, torn shirt attached to what had once been a revolving clothesline. The items sparked a flash of inspiration in the young adventuress, and she immediately set about making her idea a reality.

* * *

Marshall-lee yawned and stretched, waking up in the bath tub. He hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. However, he had worn Fionna's poor little inexperienced body out with his rather energetic exploration. He ran her hands over the smooth, now slightly cold skin and shivered, partially from pleasure and partially because he suddenly noticed that he was freezing. Her nipples stood hard from her breasts as he grasped them with her hands, running her fingertips over them and grinning as he felt her body react immediately. This girl was gorgeous. If this was the tree nymph's idea of punishment, he should really piss them off more often.

He got out of the bathtub and walked over to the mirror, watching himself as he picked up Fionna's bunny hat and loosely tugged it back on, not bothering to shove her mane of wavy blonde hair back up into it. How she had managed to remain single- apart from the brief, doomed stint with Flame dork- with a figure like this he would never know.  
Marshall-lee froze as he heard the front door bang open. Oh shit! Cake must be back. He quickly went back to the shower and turned it on, immediately providing himself with a legitimate excuse for being naked.  
' Oh my- Marshall-lee!' He heard Fionna's voice scream furiously. So it wasn't Cake.

Well, fuck.


	3. Chapter 3- I Never Meant To

Marshall had time to do little more then awkwardly grab a towel before the person he assumed was now Fionna stormed into the room, tearing through the animal skins and throwing what appeared to be an improvised parasol into the corner. Fionna took one look at the situation and shrieked in fury, ending with a feral hiss that seemed to surprise even herself.  
' What the actual junk are you doing, Marshall!?' She yelled, the eyes of the body she inhabited turning matte black. Marshall-lee stared at her in shock for a moment, before realising exactly what he was looking at.  
That was _him._

' Hold still, Fi.' He murmured, securing Fionna's towel around her as he began to walk around himself, scanning his body thoroughly. Fionna appeared even more outraged by this reply, and she twisted around to look at him, baring a set of gleaming fangs. Whoa. Nice.  
' Hold sti- MARSHALL-LEE!'  
' Fionna, Calm your tits, alright? I wanna check myself out.' Fionna glared at him but Marshall-lee knew she would shut up now. Good little girl wouldn't do anything to stop him now, considering how bummed out he had been yesterday. Actually, let's not think about that, and hope she doesn't too.

He was taller than Fionna, and his body was still wearing the same clothes he had put on yesterday. So Fionna hadn't been back to his house for the past night and half a day. Interesting.  
Right now, his face was giving him the dirtiest look possible, and it was actually very gratifying. If he hadn't known that that was him, he would've advised anyone who saw that face to run for the hills. He knew that he was fit- he could see most of his body normally, just not his face- but this was a different perspective. Fionna was right about his jeans. They looked good like that. Actually, his whole outfit looked pretty damn hot, but that wasn't news to him. Somebody had to give the ladies some eye candy around here, considering the only literal candy guy was also Closet King of the Gays. Marshall had no issue with that (having been experimental in his youth), but he wished Candyballs would say it out loud. Like, c'mon. Pink is your favourite colour, just admit it already.

Ignoring his expression, Marshall-lee stood directly in front of himself and surveyed his face intensely. Fionna actually felt a little uncomfortable under his scrutiny and had to remind herself that he wasn't actually looking at her. He was looking at himself. Damn, this was confusing.  
Marshall was relatively satisfied with the face he saw. It was a little less... manly then he had always pictured it. Lips were too full, eyelashes were too long. But then you had the square jaw and fangs, which balanced it out pretty well.

' Hey Fionna... Can you smile for me? Not like how you smile, like how I smile.' Fionna frowned and scoffed at him indignantly when she reaslised he was serious.  
' Um, how about NO! Marshall, what the hell are you doing naked in my bathroom?' Marshall-lee folded her arms over Fionna's chest, and smirked smugly at his expression. Fionna's lip twitched in disgust as she looked at the face Marshall was making her make. Jeez, she had never known she could look so obnoxious.  
' Smile for me, Fionna. Do it.' He replied commandingly, and Fionna glared at him. She wouldn't. She _wouldn't_.  
Marshall-lee watched her make him look angry appreciatively. He was actually quite threatening, despite his depressingly pretty-boy looks. But he wanted to see how he looked when he smiled at her, and what exactly about it made her blush.

Sighing, Fionna quirked one corner of Marshall's lip up in his condescending, seductive smile that she had come to recognize and have a passionate love/hate relationship with. This smile meant he meant business, which was simultaneously a good and bad thing. Marshall-lee raised Fionna's eyebrows as he watched his face, then he laughed shortly, sounding slightly surprised.  
' Okay, babe. Real talk. How are you not on my dick? Like seriously girl, I'm hot. Why aren't you all over me like icing on a sexy cake?' Marshall's jaw dropped as Fionna stared at herself, completely dumbfounded. Did he really just say that? Really?  
' You- Wh- Marshall-lee, if you don't start taking this seriously right now I swear to grod I am going to walk outside and let your body burn to a crisp!' She screeched, her cheeks starting to burn in outraged embarrassment. Marshall-lee quickly held her hands up in surrender, calming the irate adventuress.  
' Whoa, let's not do anything we'll regret, honey. And trust me, you would regret destroying something that amazing. Plus I'd be trapped in your head forever.'  
' Why are you such an arrogant jerk?'  
' Why do you find arrogant jerks attractive?' Fionna snarled at him, slightly surprised when the sound came out much deeper then she had expected it too. Marshall-lee had good vocal chords. Bonus.  
' You are such a bastard, you know that? I hate you!' Fionna's face looked surprised and then unbelievably sad for a moment. Fionna quickly backtracked. She hadn't meant that, he was just being so-  
' Wait, I-I didn't mean- look, can you just stop being.. _you_ for a minute and talk to me about this?' Fionna pleaded. Marshall-lee raised one of Fionna's eyebrows skeptically.  
' Stop being me? Well that should be pretty easy, seeing as I'm you. Great advice, bunny.' Fionna was about to complain about the unfairness of the situation- how come he was allowed to get butthurt when she was being mean?- but stopped herself before she made things worse then they already were. The vampire had a surprisingly fragile ego, something that she was only now beginning to realise.

' Marshall, Why am I flippin' naked? What the fluff!?' Fionna yelled, changing the conflict to one where she had the right to be annoyed. Marshall-lee looked down at her body then grinned cheekily.  
' You're not naked, you've got a bunny hat and a towel.' Fionna hissed at Marshall-lee dramatically and grabbed him, slightly surprised when she actually caught him. She wasn't used to his speed, and Marshall wasn't used to Fionna's slower reaction times.  
' I am so not in the mood for your 'tude, jerkwad. What the hell have you been doing with my body all morning?' Marshall-lee looked at her disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow.  
' Well, what d'ya think I've been doing, sweetheart? I'm only male.'  
' Actually, right now you're female, and I have no clue! Stop being so mysterious!' She demanded, completely confused and humiliated and a billion other things. She had a vague impression that perhaps he may have seen thing she did not want him to see, but that would've only take ten minutes at the most. And it was almost noon.  
' Oh, I know I'm female all too well, bunny. And stop being so innocent.' Fionna gaped at him, aghast to have her suspicions confirmed.  
' So you've been staring at me for what, four hours!? What the hell is wrong with you?' Marshall-lee looked at her skeptically, then burst out laughing when he realised that that really was all she thought he'd done. Cake had been very, very sparse in her education on the facts of life.

' Fionna, you expect me to inspect the merchandise without having a little test drive too? Look but not touch? You know me better than that.' Fionna's eyes popped wide and she dropped herself, staring at herself with an expression so horrified it was almost comical. Marshall-lee put her hands on her hips and waited for Fionna to overcome the intial shock.  
' Like I said, I'm only male. And I like girls Fionna. You're a girl.' He said matter of factly, without a hint of remorse. Fionna glared at him, a short growl building in his chest that surprised Marshall with its ferocity. Yeah, she had the right to be mad at him, but she never actually got mad at him, right? He was too funny and sexy for her to actually get mad at, right?

' Look, Fionna,' Marshall-lee said, quickly trying to nullify the situation. He was kinda being a little bit too much of a cocky bastard considering he knew what he had done was wrong and actually very, very creepy.  
'This was supposed to be my punishment for punching a tree nymph in the face, and turns out it is possibly the best gift I have ever been given. So I thought I'd make the most of it before I got the due punishment about ten times over when you caught me. No regrets, Toots.'  
Fionna pushed her outrage to the back of her mind and instead focused on dissecting the information she had just been given. One point at a time.  
'Why on earth did you punch a tree nymph in the face?'  
' I was... annoyed after I left yesterday.'  
' At what?' Fionna saw a flash of steel in her eyes and her expression immediately became guarded. Marshall didn't want to talk about yesterday. Not now. Not while she was mad at him, she'd be so much more likely to crush his cold, undead heart into a million pieces then if he was acting sweet and boyfriend-ish.

Fionna quickly backtracked. So he wasn't willing to go there. Which meant he probably wasn't willing to answer her other questions either. Dammit, he flirted with her constantly but if he actually meant something by it, she really wished he'd just come out and say so!  
' Okay then... So, when will it wear off? It's not permanent, is it?'  
' Well nah, crazy tree lady said it'll wear of once the dent I left in her daughter has healed up.'  
' You punched a chick in the face?  
' Hey, I thought I was punching a tree!' Fionna shook Marshall-lee's head in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
' Look, never mind. How long am I gonna be stuck like this, Marshall?' Fionna's body shrugged.  
' Well I don't know, do I? How long does it take for a tree spirit to stop being a giant p-'  
' Shut. Up. I am so pissed at you right now so just shut up.' Marshall-lee was taken aback by the venom in Fionna's voice. She was actually honest to glob, mad at him. Well, this was a weird feeling. She had been annoyed with him before, but never really... seriously. He didn't like it.  
' Um, Fi.. I-'  
' I can't believe you.' Fionna muttered as she stalked out of the bathroom. Marshall-lee heard her plop onto the couch a few seconds later, and he swallowed nervously. He had globbed up, big time. For real.

Most of the time when he was just messing around, he could always win her back but he felt like perhaps this time, he had crossed the line. Idiot. The one girl who mostly put up with your shit and you just had to break her limits too, didn't you? Genius right here.  
He didn't just want her for her body, though that was how he had been acting. The front kept him safe. Because if she didn't actually like him like that, they way he liked her, then he could just pretend that flirting was all just him being a douche, playing with her feelings. because he'd rather she thought he was a dickface then have her know he wasn't and still not want him.  
Though her body was definitely a factor. Her sexy, silky, sensitive body.  
_Yeah._

Fionna sighed, carefully keeping Marshall's body in the shadows. Yeah, she was mad at him. This was all his fault, all of it. But she was also struggling with a weird sense of pride that Marshall-lee had wanted to see her naked, that he had been serious about that. Why did that please her? Did she like knowing that someone like him, who could probably have any girl (or guy) he wanted had spent the whole morning focused only on her? Yeah, it was kinda creepy. But she had done it too, just for a minute. Dropped his pants. But she hadn't stared or y'know. Investigated. There was nothing much to say about it, after all. it was the only part of his body that she had never seen before, and she didn't really have any motivation for checking it out, as Marshall-lee seemed to have for checking out every part of hers. Damn that stupid, confusing, contrary, perverted vampire! Why did she forgive him all of this, why did she like him so much when he was evil and mean and conceited and- and-  
Fionna could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes and quickly calmed herself down. Trying to sort out your feelings for a person while you were stuck in their body probably wasn't the best policy. She stared out the window as a thunderclap rang out across Aaa, the swirling grey sky suddenly unleashing a torrential downpour onto the grasslands. All the colours were leached out of the world, fading to pale, desaturated echoes of their former glory in the sunshine. She knew exactly how it felt.

' Fionna?' Fionna looked back towards the bathroom door to see herself walking out nervously, still clad in only a towel and her bunny hat. Jeez, she wished Marshall would go put some proper clothes on her. Though thinking of it now, there probably wasn't any point. According to him, he now knew all of it not just by sight but by feel. So it wasn't like her dignity would be saved by that. Fionna felt like hiding her face in embarrassment. Glob, Why?  
' What, Marshall?' Marshall-lee tugged on a couple of strands of Fionna's hair, and bit her lip. Fionna's voice sounded like she was on the verge of crying. Gob, he felt terrible. He never, ever tried to make her cry, but Gummy, Flame Prince and him were all members of the elite club of people that had made Fionna cry. And now he had multiple occasions to his name. Why was he such a flippin' jerkface to her?  
Fionna recognized that right now, he probably wanted to run her fingers through her hair, but since he had her hat on he couldn't. Just another one of his little quirks. Guy looked like he might've actually realised that perhaps stripping her off and feeling her up wasn't the best course of action. No shit, Sherlock.

' Fionna, I-I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean for this to happen, and I... I know I'm a dick some times, but I'm not trying to hurt you it's just so... hmhmmphrmhrpprmh.' Marshall-lee trailed off and mumbled something under his breath, looking down to the ground as a faint pink blush appeared on Fionna's cheeks. Fionna frowned at herself, confused. Excuse me? Wanna run that by me again?  
' What? Look dude, Just stop bullshitting. I know that you've seen me naked, yet you're the one who's embarrassed about apologizing to me?' At this, Fionna's body stiffened, and Marshall-lee looked up at himself, eyeing Fionna apprehensively.  
' Fionna, you haven't... done the same with me, have you?' Fionna was completely bewildered for a second before she glared at herself in disgust and badly disguised guilt.  
' What? N-no! I'm not a pervert like you! Don't try and change the subject!' Marshall-lee carefully read his expression before breaking out into a huge grin. He couldn't help it. She had definitely thought about it, or else she wouldn't get so defensive. Ego plus one hundred points!  
' But you wanted to.' Marshall-lee said, posing the question as a statement. Fionna immediately prepared herself to lie again, but the moment of hesitation was enough to confirm Marshall-lee's suspicions, and he burst out laughing in glee. She had totally dropped his pants!

' Baby, stop lying.' Realising she was caught and that now her earlier protests would seem incredibly hypocritical, Fionna immediately justified herself.  
' I had to go to the bathroom! I held on for ages until it was either in the bushes or your pants! Which one do you prefer?' She stammered, folding her arms. Marshall-lee shrugged, consenting.  
' Yeah, fair enough.' He was suddenly overcome with a wave of anxiety. What had she thought of him? I mean, she was inexperienced so it's not like she had anyone to judge him against, but still. Marshall covered up his worries by giving Fionna a meaningful look, wiggling her eyebrows. Fionna glared at him, bolts of colour gracing Marshall's cheekbones. Why was he so not embarrassed by the fact she had seen him? Why didn't that bother him like it bothered her? Did he _want_ her to see him naked?

' What's that look for? it was just a limp little piece of flesh, I don't even care!' Marshall-lee's pride immediately crashed and burned? Little?  
' Little?!' He questioned furiously, and Fionna nodded vigourously. Payback time. She didn't know exactly why dudes got so defensive about the size of their penises, but she would punish him with rampant insecurity for perving on her body. If they were together she wouldn't care. But they weren't, so he couldn't just do that! Her opinions as to whether she wanted them to be together, she would sought out later, in her quiet place. There was too much other stuff clouding her judgement at the moment.  
' Oh yeah? and how do you know what's little and what's not? I hadn't realised you had such a massive database to compare me against.' He snarked, knowing that he was being cruel but unable to stop himself. He lashed out when he was hurt. One of the reasons why he never managed to find someone who could put up with him, and now here he was slowly tearing down his relationship with Fionna with every spiteful word. And he couldn't stop himself.

Fionna glared at him.  
' What's that supposed to mean? It was little compared to the rest of your body.' She replied, wounded by the tone of his voice. Why was he taking offense to this? it wasn't like she knew much about them anyway, so why her opinion on size should matter to him was a mystery. Men were so weird.  
Marshall-lee immediately calmed himself down before he said anything that he was guaranteed to regret for the next millenia. Fionna had no clue what was large or not in that department, she was just comparing it to the rest of him. And every dude's schlong looked tiny compared to the rest of him. He needed to stop being so bloody defensive. Or he'd lose any chance he may have had with her.

' Look Fionna, it's touchy subject. Like, would you like it if I told you you had small boobs?' he said, before thinking that perhaps that wasn't the best example and wishing he could eat those words.  
' Um, which you don't, by the way.' He amended quickly, then thinking it was unecessary. Why the hell was he so nervous?  
Fortunately though, Fionna didn't seem to care as much about size as he did.  
' I'd be annoyed, but I wouldn't really care. I use my body to adventure, and that's all I need it to do. I don't care if nobody thinks I'm attractive.'  
' I think you're attractive.' Marshall blurted out before he could stop himself and blushed. What the fuck was with him today? He was just speaking his mind all over the show, and it was not working. From brutal honest to just being a complete a-hole, he really needed to stop and think before he spoke.  
Fionna looked at herself then flushed slightly when she recognized the sincerity of the compliment. Well yeah, she knew that. He had just been playing with her body for ages, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't find it interesting. But it was different to hear him say it. To hear him say he thought she was pretty.  
' Um.. thanks, dude.' She said awkwardly after a moment.  
Marshall-lee sighed, covering her face with her hand. Jeez, this girl was terrible at picking up emotional cues. Why else would she be cow-eyed over a boy who clearly liked men, and not notice the guy who was hanging out for her literally right in front of her? It wasn't like he was entirely obvious about it, but most chicks would've picked up by now that he did actually have a thing for them. And he expressed that by trying to prove they had a thing for him.

' Fionna, do you understand what I just said to you?' Marshall-lee said bluntly, his patience giving out. She wanted him to spell it out? He'd spell it out.  
' W-what?'  
' I. Want. To. Fuck. You.' Marshall-lee met the surprise that appeared on his face with grim satisfaction. If he lost her completely after this, then at least he wasn't to blame. At least he had tried to get it through her ditzy skull that he.. cared.  
' Fionna, you are quite literally the only girl in Aaa that is in any way attractive to me. You're funny and tough, but you surprise me with how dumb and how smart you can be. Right now, you're being an idiot. Because seriously, I spent the entire day in your body figuring out how to make you drown in pleasure. Because once I'm back as me and you're back as you, that's how I want to make you feel. I don't want a skinny model chick with no tits. And I'm no chubby chaser either. But I wouldn't want any other girl, even if they had the exact same figure as you, because I want _you_. Because you're beautiful, and sexy, and I fucking like you, alright?'

Fionna looked at her face in shock.  
Excuse me?  
Marshall-lee studied the expression on his face, beginning to experience an uncontrollable urge to run as his anger faded and so did his courage. Shit.  
He was a thousand years old, a serial heart breaker, literally the son of the devil and to top it off, a heartless, murderous vampire. At least, that's all anyone saw when they looked at him. They all saw just the jerky, arrogant side of himself that kept people away from him, and saved him from having to care about people, because why would he give a damn about being an ass to someone who hated him? And there was only one exception, one person who had seen more than that side.  
Fionna.

She had seen him when he was lonely and sad, when he was happy and when he was heart broken and right now, she had seen him when he was being completely honest. Something that a guy like him almost never, ever was. She had seen every part, the ugly and the bad everyone else saw, and the good that no-one else saw, because no-one else believed in him, in people enough to think it existed.  
He, Marshall-lee Abadeer, heartless king of the vampires, had been caught out. The shields were down, the armor was off, and he had been got got by cupid. All because of a sixteen year old girl in a bunny hat.  
He ran.

**Author's note: So Drama. Very angst. Much afraid. Wow.  
****So yeah, this is the part where it gets worse before it gets better. I swear, there is point and meaning and moral to all of this, I'm not just inflicting a cruel and unusual punishment in the form of a drama bomb on you guys.**** Review and tell me how you think it's going, or badger me about updating, just gimme dat feedback!**** Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4-Stormy Skies & Broken Dreams

Fionna stayed frozen for a few minutes as Marshall-lee, in her body, suddenly bolted and fled from the treehouse, running from her and everything he had just said.  
And then she followed him, mindlessly stumbling out into the driving rain storm. Marshall had left without dressing her body. He would freeze her to death. She needed to save him, and to salvage their relationship.  
Whenever she got closer to him, even just as friends, Marshall panicked and shut her out, figuratively and literally running away from the intimacy. He couldn't handle it, and she understood why, but she had never realised the depths to which it frightened him. He was restless, edgy and untameable because he was afraid of loosing people the way he lost Simone.  
Of course, she had never mentioned this observation to the vampire king himself, because if she had, he would realise that she knew him much better than he thought and he'd probably slip through her fingers for good.  
But he had admitted it. He liked her, he wanted to be with her. Maybe he hadn't meant to say anything, but he had, and she was not going to let him get away from her now. He meant too much to her. As a friend or a lover, she still didn't know, she just knew she wouldn't be able to stand it if he left her for good.

Marshall-lee was freezing cold, drenched by relentless sheets of water that hammered down on him from above. Why, fucking _why_ hadn't he put some clothes on her? Fionna's body was going to die now, and it was all his fault. Everything, this stupid mess he was in was all his fault, him and his big mouth and his ridiculous fucking ego and cowardly heart. Too afraid to put it all on the line and save everyone involved from a world of hurt. He wasn't honest enought to simply tell her that he loved her without being insanely frustrated beforehand, and he wasn't brave enough to go back there and face her possible rejection to save her life. He was weak, hopeless, useless, he had too much pride and not enough courage to justify it. Marshall-lee slipped and fell into a mud puddle, the soaked white towel that clung limply to Fionna's body spattered with greyish sludge.  
This is what he deserved. Covered in dirt, lying on the ground filled with nothing but hatred and shame and disgust for the person he was. But he looked at the small, slender finger, the round arms and smooth shiny thighs spattered with brown and grey flecks from where the mud splashed around her knees.  
This was what he deserved. But not her.

He struggled to his feet, resolving that as soon as this was over and Fionna had her body back, he'd leave her, leave Aaa. It would be his punishment and probably to her relief, that he was gone from her life and she'd never have to look at the stupid, smug face of the jerk he always became around her. He'd get over it after a hundred years or so, when she had died and he couldn't say sorry even if he wanted to. But he was so cold. He only managed a few steps before Fionna's legs gave way and he collapsed back onto the shiny grass, that blurred and turned into an undulating green ocean in the wind.

Fionna shielded her eyes from the rain but it was completely useless. Even without water assaulting her eyes, she couldn't see more than about ten feet in any direction, even with Marshall's enhanced vision. And smell was a no-go either, the rain obliterated absolutely everything, leaving just a strong sharp odor of damp and soil. Hearing was her last resort, but there was no telling whether Marshall would be able to hear her over the howling wind.  
' Marshall-lee!' She screamed, scanning the hills in front of her like a hawk. She needed to get him back. To save herself, and to save him. She had no clue exactly what could be going through his mind right now, but he had run away from her, so it wouldn't be pleasant. Marshall was proud and obstinate, refusing to acknowledged his own weaknesses and instead choosing to jut his jaw at every obstacle and challenge the world gave him. That knowledge that he had run, rather then stayed and fought, wouldn't be doing good things to his head.

Fionna managed to spot what she thought could be her white towel through the grey rain haze, and wasted no time in running over, Marshall's undead body indifferent to such lowly things as the weather.  
'Marshall-Lee?' She yelled questioningly as she got closer, and broke into a sprint when the blob raised what could be identified as an arm and tried to pull itself up. Fionna carefully picked herself up, just the way Marshall-lee always did, and was surprised to find that her sixty-five (minimum) kilos felt feather weight in his arms. So that's how he'd always managed to carry her for such a long time.  
' Marshall, say something, talk to me. Don't go to sleep.' For some reason, Fionna felt like falling asleep while he was cold was a bad thing. Or was that just for concussions? She didn't know. But she needed to know that he was alright too, not just her body.  
' I'm sorry Fi. I'm sorry for being such an asshole. I just can't lose someone like you. And I can't lose you if I never get the chance to have you, which is why I always act like such a dick. Because..' Marshall-lee coughed and Fionna felt her body shiver. She gripped herself tigher, craddling herself into Marshall's chest and trying to keep her body as warm as possible while she struggled back to the treehouse.  
' Because why, Marshall?'

' Because if you think I'm just a jerk and you hate me, that's okay. I can live with that, because why would you want to be with someone who's cruel and evil and everything I always say I am. But you always said you didn't buy it. " Bad little boy, that's what I'm acting like." And if you know me, really know me but you still don't want me the way I want you, then I can't handle that. I can't lose the dream Fionna, not when I've lost the reality so many times. I can't lose the dream of being with you. Which is why I'll never say all this stuff to you really, because if I did you'd think I was such a wet blanket and you definitely wouldn't like me. You wouldn't want someone who was so pathetic, because you're so strong and courageous and kind. And I'm just a weak, spineless, spiteful idiot who likes being a complete douche because it saves him from having to do all the hard, meaningful relationship stuff. I hate the fact that you'll never understand that I don't regret what I did to your body, but I regret what I did to you. Because I can only tell the truth to a fucking hallucination on my death bed, instead of the girl I'm in love with.' Fionna gritted her teeth and kicked open the treehouse door as a flash of lightening arced across the sky behind her, a loud thunderclap sounding a few moments later.  
' You're not on your death bed, Marshall-lee. You're not gonna fucking leave me just because you think I don't like you, alright? So hold your fucking monochromicorns and don't you dare die on me, you dummy.' Marshall-lee blinked at her as she focused on floating them up into the lounge.

' Did you just swear?' He murmured disbelievingly as Fionna took her body into the bathroom and dumped Marshall-lee into the bathtub, tugging off her freezing, dirty towel and starting to run hot water into the bath.  
' Yes, I did. Get over it, I'm mad at you.' Fionna muttered, taking off her bunny hat and quickly washing off most of the dirt before tossing it into a corner. Marshall-lee eyed himself oddly.  
' My Fionna would never swear, she's too impossibly adorable.' Fionna frowned at herself, starting to clean the mud off of her forearms with a flannel.  
' So that means, you're the real Fionna, and I'm not dying.' Fionna rolled his eyes, picking up her left hand and scrubbing off the dirt from between her fingers.  
' No duh, Marshall. You seriously think I was gonna let myself die because you're a complete wimp when it comes to your heart-guts stuff?' Marshall-lee narrowed her eyes, watching Fionna as she picked up her other hand.  
' I take offense to that. And I can clean myself up, thank you very much.' Fionna almost yanked Marshall out of the water and hugged herself, inconceivably relieved that Marshall had a trace of his old sassiness back.  
' Um, no you can't. You've touched my body quite enough for one day, you perv.' She said, still mad at him but simply too happy that he was okay to remonstrate him in his current state. Or at least, he sounded okay. Marshall-lee laughed weakly, watching himself as Fionna finished cleaning up her body and she pulled him out of the water, wrapping him up in a towel.

' I think I can walk now.' Marshall-lee said indignantly when Fionna didn't put him down, instead carrying herself out into the lounge.  
' No, you can't. If I let you walk, you'll probably run off again, and I ain't letting that happen.' Marshall-lee studied her face as she noticed the communication crystals blinking.  
She shouldn't have to go running around in the rain after egomaniacs that had cursed her to swap bodies with them because they couldn't deal with their own insurmountable lack of ability to function like a decent person. So why did she?  
Fionna winced slightly as the comm crystal shot a multicoloured laser light into Marshall's forehead, waiting patiently as the crystal waves translated into brainwaves.

_Fionna,_

_That is one helluva storm out there, baby girl. And you know how much I hate water. I'll stay at Lord's tonight,but I promise to be back as soon as it lets up. I hope you're feeling better, darling!_

_Cake_

'Cake's staying with Lord because she won't go out in the storm.' Fionna said, sighing as she looked at the clock and realised it was six at night. The day had gone by pretty damn fast. She hadn't been out looking for Marshall-lee that long, had she?  
' So..' Marshall-lee questioned, failing to understand the significance of this information.  
' So we don't need to tell her about this, because I'm guessing you faked being me this morning instead of telling her you were you.' Marshall-lee nodded at her sheepishly and Fionna shook her head, before floating up stairs and putting them both in bed after taking off her towel.

Marshall-lee glanced down at Fionna's naked body then over at himself, raising one eyebrow.  
' Um Fionna, you're still naked.'  
' Shush. You've seen it already- and I'm still mad at you for that, don't think your little stunt has got you off the hook- and it's my body, so I certainly don't care.' Marshall-lee pursed Fionna's lips then shrugged, rolling over as Fionna did the same, leaving them back to back. He could feel that she was disappointed in him, and relieved, as well as several other things he couldn't quite name. Either way, she certainly didn't need anymore of his BS. She'd gotten enough of it today to last her a lifetime, which was why he was seriously considering his idea to leave. She deserved a better friend than he had been, not one that was controlled by his own frustratingly adoloscent sex drive. The gentle, sweet adventuress shouldn't have to deal with someone who liked being in the wrong. He wasn't evil, but he wasn't good either. Being cruel and apathetic was fun and easy, despite knowing that everyone, including yourself, wanted to lynch you. And if he knew what he had done was wrong and he liked it that way, then how could he possibly be anything but an enemy to the queen of the do-gooders?  
' I'm sorry, Fionna.' He whispered quietly, feeling like he should want to cry but instead feeling incredibly heavy with the knowledge that this was possibly the last thing he would ever say to her.

Fionna remained silent, even though she heard the apology. She couldn't forgive him yet. He had really put her through the wringer today. He had gone from being a complete ass, to being nervous and apologetic, back to ass and then for some reason he had just snapped and come clean. Told her that he wanted her, and no-one else. She hadn't known what to think of that then, but now she did. She liked him too, despite all his mincing around on the subject and complete fear of anything remotely resembling a comitted relationship. She cared about him and he was one of her best friends, but there was something else there. There was this sense of wanting more from him, more when he picked her up and when his face was so close to hers that if she closed her eyes and leaned forward, they would be kissing.  
But she was furious with him, for exploiting her body and manipulating her emotions. And for putting her through so much anguish because he wasn't brave enough to tell her the truth. He was right, he was spineless when it came to his feelings, but she forgave him for that because she knew _why_. If she didn't know why, then this would not be excusable, but she couldn't bring herself to condemn a man who approached relationships while constantly being reminded of two crazy white-haired women who had completely destroyed his faith in love over a thousand even if he was really bad, even if his moral compass was completely screwed by years and years of issues, he was still just lonely and scared deep down. And there was nothing pathetic about that.  
She was so mad at him, because after everything he'd done, after acting like a opportunistic douche and taking advantage of what was supposed to be a just punishment, she forgave him for all of it because she was in love with the cocky, lost, melancholic boy he pretended not to be.

Marshall-lee sat up when he heard himself snore, leaning back against the headboard of the bed and sighing through Fionna's nose. When would this stupid thing wear off? It had been almost a day, in about three minutes since he had had the spell cast on him.  
A little voice in the back of his head niggled constantly that he had other options besides leaving, that he was pretending it was a punishment just as a way to run even further from his mistakes. That was why he couldn't sleep. Marshall tried to ignore it, but the seed of doubt it had planted was blossoming into a full-fledged rejection of the course he had selected. She had saved his life, so she must care about him, despite him being an idiot.  
So what else could he do? How could he fix so many misunderstandings and wrong moves and take them back to a point where she didn't know he was a twisted, perverted, unrepentant jerk and he didn't know that there was the tiniest, possible smidgen of hope that she might care about said jerk. Where the flirting had been funny and playful and behind the lines. When he didn't know what he looked like, and he hadn't hurt anybody trying to find out.

Suddenly Marshall-lee felt a strange sensation beginning in the tips of Fionna's fingers, like numbness but different. As the sensation spread up past her wrists, he tried to wiggle her fingers but was enormously relieved when this had no effect. Time was up.  
A sudden idea passed into his mind as the numbness spread up Fionna's legs to her pelvis. Maybe he could get some of that sleep dust that Ashley had used on him and take away all of Fionna's memories of the last two days. Then everything could go back to normal. She wouldn't have a clue about how much he sucked as a person, and then she wouldn't hate him. He would feel incredibly guilty, but that was his business. Just so long as he could see her blush again when he smiled.

Marshall-lee felt the sensation of being wrenched from his body again and everything went black, but he had the vague knowledge that he was surrounded by burning red light, only he couldn't see it, he just knew it was there. The suddenly, his consciousness impacted with something and the red colour wavered and turned a burnished gold as it collided with a bright, sparkling blue, like the ocean in the height of summer. It was Fionna, her soul was passing through his as they each returned to their respective bodies. Her conciousness appeared to jerk awake as their minds passed each other by, and she sensed his prescence. Each one could sense exactly how the other felt, with no ability to hide. Marshall-lee felt one phrase drift from her mind through to his just before they separated.  
'_I don't hate you_. _And I forgive you._'  
Then there was this incredibly feeling of being returned to an empty container, your essence filtering down through every crack and crevice until you had consumed it and he was back in his own body, feeling a light coating of tears drying on his face as he blinked out into the darkness.

Fionna didn't notice as Marshall-lee sat up and watched her trying to adjust to being back in her own body again. She had only barely gotten used to Marshall's long skinny appendages and her she was with her short, muscular curves and breasts. Fionna folded her arms over her boobs and sighed in relief, immensley grateful to have her own, familiar figure back. She was still naked, but she had gotten past that by now.  
She disapproved of the way Marshall-lee had introduced himself to her body, but there was no point in holding a grudge. She found it incredibly hard to do anyways. She was going to give him a clean slate, forget all of the indignation and struggle she had had coming to terms with her feelings for him, which he certainly hadn't helped by being a creep. But she had said she forgave him, and she meant it. Because she loved him.

But as she finally looked up to see how Marshall-lee was dealing with being returned to his own body, she realized he wasn't there anymore. Glancing quickly around the room, she managed to catch the tip of his red sneaker disappearing out the window into the now calm, if damp night.  
' Marshall-lee, you get your sorry ass back here right now!' She screamed out the window, not caring whether all of Aaa saw her boobs as she pushed it open and leant out, scanning the sky. But he was gone, completely vanished. Fionna gritted her teeth, feeling tears well up in her eyes. After everything, he was _still_ fucking running away from her?! Nuh-uh. No way. This was not how today was gonna start. She was going to make this right, she was going to fix all the problems they had caused for each other and gobdammit, she was going to kiss him before the sun rose over that horizon.

**Author's Note: So there's your uber-dramatic, soul-searchy chapter. I hope I was clear enough on everybody's opinions and motivations. I wanted to have a go at some really serious character developement. Lemon (And damn is it sour!) next chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5- More Than Forgiveness

Marshall-lee sighed, floating into his house. Smelt like sourdough again.  
' Schwabelle?' He called for the poofy zombie cat, who jumped down the ladder with a bat caught in her mouth.  
' Schwabs! I told you, don't eat the bats!' The bat in her mouth, who had only been playing dead, suddenly squeaked and made a run for it, flapping desperately inside the zombie cat's mouth until it managed to struggle free and zoom out of the cat door.  
Marshall-lee raised an eyebrow at the zombie cat who replied with an 'I told you so' meow and twined herself around his legs. When she left, Marshall-lee noticed that she had left grey, dusty smudges all over his jeans.  
' Oh great. Thanks for that one, Schwabs.' Shaking his head he drifted up into his bedroom and lay down on his bed, picking listlessly at a loose thread on his singlet.

He didn't know why he had bolted yet again. Fear of retribution, he guessed. He hadn't expected her to forgive him, he had been fully prepared for her to hate his guts. Actually, he had wanted her to hate his guts, finally give him the punishment he deserved. It would make him feel better. But of course she wouldn't. She was too fucking nice.  
But right now he smelt gross, and he was completely unsure as to what his next move should be. He'd have a shower, then go probably nick some of that sleeping dust stuff and, banking on that Fionna would probably be out like a light, too tired to deal with anything else, he'd go back and erase her memories. He wouldn't think about the ethics of it. He just needed to protect whatever he had had before this whole shitstorm, so that the dream of being with her would stay alive. Because no matter if she forgave him, after everything that had happened there was no way forgiveness could ever become something more.

Marshall-lee drifted off of his bed and into the bathroom, turning the shower on. No mirrors in here. Completely pointless anyways. He stripped off and stepped into the stream of water, hissing slightly in annoyance when he realised the water hadn't fully heated up yet.  
There was something therapeutic about showers. Just standing under the jet of hot water calmed you down, made you focus on nothing else but the heat and the feeling on your skin. Kinda like sex, really.  
Marshall's mind began to wander as he rubbed a bar of soap across his torso, laughing cynically at how at first he was surprised to be met with his own lithe muscle instead of Fionna's soft, enticing flesh. Slender arms and strong shoulders, perfect, strawberry-tipped breasts that were firm but pliable to the touch. A smooth, slim waist that flared outwards into gorgeous, wide hips that were the international symbol of sweet, sweet womanhood. Dropping the bar of soap, Marshall started to pant as his right hand drifted purposefully towards his groin. The things he could do to that body. The things he had _done_ to that body. But it wasn't the same when he was just an interactive witness. He wanted her pressed up against him, sucking and pulling on her nipples with his teeth, hearing her cry out and feeling her hot, wet sex rubbing against his stomach. He wanted to make her come, to see her lose all control and dissolve around him in a hot, sticky, delicious mess of desire. Not just her body. He wanted to be her partner, to use his body to make her scream and cry and die a thousand deaths with the intensity of her pleasure. He wanted to be inside her, but not like he had been today. He didn't believe that the fantasy would ever become a reality now, but he was well and truly screwed if he lost the dream. The dream of her, like that, legs spread for him..  
Marshall-lee groaned and thumped his left hand onto the shower door, splaying his fingers. Uhh.. maybe he had been wrong about touch not being enhanced. Or maybe because he had only been inhabiting a body that wasn't truly his, the orgasm wasn't as strong yesterday morning.

Suddenly, Marshall-lee managed to hear over the noise of the shower someone thumping on his door. What the hell, it was like three am. Must be an emergency. Fuck it, they could wait. He was gobdamned busy.

'Marshall-lee, I know you're home! Open the damn door!' Fionna yelled impatiently. She needed to talk to him, right now. He had to stop fucking running away like a wuss before she had a chance to reply! She needed to tell him that she liked him too, that she forgave him for being a massive dickface and she didn't care that he was perverted and cruel sometimes, because the past few days had just been a bunch of stupid incorrectly aligned actions that didn't mean anything until she had put them together and realised that he had only been treating her the way he did because he wanted her but was scared of that fact. She could forgive him his wimpiness, and his perving on her without her permission, because that was just the way he was and she'd be damned if she didn't love him that way. But how could she tell him all that if he wouldn't open the lumping door?  
Loosing her patience, Fionna took a few steps backwards, then emitted a sharp, powerful exhalation of air as she kicked open the door. She glanced at the lock as she walked inside then stopped, cringing slightly. She hadn't actually tried the handle, she had just assumed it would be locked. Oops.

Marshall's eyes flew open when he heard steps on the landing below and then the sound of somebody dragging the ladder he kept for Fionna over to the trapdoor for his bedroom. What the hell? Who just walks into a person's house? He groaned in frustration and winced as he pulled his hand off his cock, which immediately screamed for more stimulation. Fuck whoever this was and their incredibly crap timing!

Fionna poked her head up through the hole in the ceiling that was the entrance to Marshall's bedroom and was surprised to see the vampire was nowhere in sight.  
' Marshall-lee?' She called uncertainly, before hearing a noise she hadn't previously identified shut off. That had been the sound of running water.  
Oh jeez. She had walked in on him in the shower.  
_Again_.

Marshall-lee was extremely surprised when he heard Fionna's voice calling his name as he turned off the shower. What the junk was she doing here right now? He thought she would be completely exhausted, emotionally and physically. And even if she did forgive him she would still be mad at him. Besides, forgiveness doesn't warrant turning up at someone's house at three in the morning. While they were deeply occupied in important matters.  
Marshall-lee couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the situation as he loosely wound a towel around his hips, sighing at his obvious and deeply frustrated hard-on. Awkwardly floating to conceal was the only option he had.

' You know, we seem to have a rather bad habit of walking in on each other when one of us is only wearing a towel.' Marshall-lee said blithely, opening the door and drifting out in the most casual yet advantageous position he could find, laying back slightly in the air with his arms folded and one ankle crossed over the opposite knee. So long as he didn't float with his front directly facing her, she probably wouldn't notice. Hopefully.  
Fionna blushed when she saw his state of dress- or rather undress. She had seen him today but that was when she was in his body. It was different now that he was well, him.  
' Well.. I didn't know you were in the shower.'  
' Seriously Fionna, you don't even know how bad your timing is.' He said bitterly, clenching his jaw as his dick throbbed painfully, then tried to look as nonchalant as possible when she threw him a questioning look. What was that supposed to mean?

Fionna decided to ignore the comment and instead walked straight up to Marshall-lee and slapped him, hard, feeling a spark of rage that had driven her here in the first place turn into a flame.  
' That was for leaving, you dickhead! You can't keep saying meaningful shit and then flaking out on me because you think you won't like what I say back! Grow a pair!' She yelled, continuing to hit Marshall in her anger as he growled weakly in protest, half defending her blows while feeling like he totally deserved this retribution. She was so violent. Why was that sexy? Like, c'mon, that was just ridiculous.

Fionna rammed into Marshall's side with her shoulder, causing the vampire to grunt painfully and drift over to his bed, where upon Fionna viciously dug her elbow into his stomach and he cried out in pain, falling down onto the covers with a soft thump.  
' That was for creeping on me! If you had just waited until I figured out whether I wanted you to or not, you could've had access to all of it without me having to get so frickin' embarrassed about it!' She yelled, getting into her stride as she climbed on top of Marshall-lee, straddling him on her knees as she punched him in the face.  
Marshall-lee tried not to think about the position they were in. One wrong move, and she'd be on him. He hoped and prayed to Glob that she would not sit back. Do not sit back. Please, for the love of all that is holy Fionna, _do not sit back!_

Fionna then slapped him again, panting hard as she looked at the clear red handprint on the face of the stunned vampire.  
' And that, is for making everything so bloody complicated. ' She huffed, before sitting back on her haunches. Marshall-lee cringed and tried to push her further up with one of his knees but it was too late. Fionna stiffened as she felt his erection press up against her backside, completely bewildered as to what it was. Marshall-lee covered his face with his hand, turning red as Fionna twisted around.  
Her eyes widened as she noticed the tent that was being created at his crotch with the fluffy material of the towel. Wait, was that... Oh my Glob. Oh Glob, oh Glob, oh Glob. So that's what Cake had meant. Oh motherflippin' _hell_.  
Fionna remained frozen in place, completely unsure of what she was supposed to do. she glanced back at Marshall-lee and felt slightly guilty and weirdly gratified as she noticed how incredibly mortified he was. Finally, he proved he did have a sense of shame.  
The situation was now unbelievably awkward.

Fionna leant forward and kissed Marshall-lee, feeling him freeze with surprise as she gently pressed her lips against his. After a few moment, one of his hands alighted her waist and he kissed her back. His fangs actually kinda felt like he had two lip piercings, one on either side of his mouth that pushed against her but didn't obstruct the pressure of his mouth on hers.  
Fionna drew back a moment later and tried to stop herself from giggling at the look of shock on Marshall's face.  
Marshall-lee had kinda expected Fionna to run for the hills once she noticed he had a boner, given that she was totally inexperienced. And then he could've just found a nice dark quiet hole to curl up in and wait to die of embarrassment. He hadn't thought she would ever kiss him, much less in the current situation. Though the latter was definitely preferable to the former.  
' And that... that was because I-I like you. Despite that fact you're an ass. Marshall-lee, I know you never mean to be cruel to me. Because I know you. And the you that I know-which is most of you- I happen to think is a bit of an idiot, but I still like him all the same. Because even though he can be mean and stupid and a wimp, he can also be kind and funny and caring. When he's in the mood.'

Fionna was startled when Marshall-lee's arms wrapped around her waist a moment later, pulling her down, and he rammed his mouth back on to hers with a tiny moan that jolted her nervous system in a way she had never experienced before. She felt his tongue press against her lips and was suddenly completely unsure as to what she was supposed to do. She had only ever kissed Flame Prince before. And that had never gotten as far as tongues, considering his was like, half the temperature of the surface of the sun.  
Marshall-lee could sense Fionna's uncertainty, and he sighed, shaking his head as he gave up and broke away from her. Bunny needed to let him take the lead. Because she had interrupted him in the shower, he'd go crazy if he didn't get some sort of satisfaction pretty soon. He didn't have the luxury of taking things slowly in his current state. He needed her, and he needed her now. She'd told him that she liked him, and she already knew how he felt about her, so there wasn't any reason to hold back. He was _so_ in the mood right now.

' Fionna, it'd be easier to kiss you if you opened you mouth a little.' He said condescendingly. He hadn't meant to sound that way, but that's how it did. Fionna blushed as she looked up at him, intensely aware of his erection against her leg. She didn't know much about tier fifteen, or any of that junk. But she guessed that was where they were headed.  
' Marshall, I don't- I mean, I don't know much about any of this. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.' She admitted, annoyed at the bright pink spots she knew were adorning her cheeks. Jeez, Marshall was right. She was a little kid.  
Marshall-lee smirked at her in a way that made her worried and excited at the same time. It was knowing, it was malicious and it was sexy.  
' Then baby, just do exactly as I tell you.' He said authoritatively as he rolled over, laying Fionna down and poising himself over the top of her. The urge to just get it on was immediate and hard not to give in to. But he'd find some other way of sorting himself out first, and then he was gonna do everything he had ever wanted to do to her. Every dirty thought that had ever passed through his mind when he looked at her, it was gonna go down. A few minutes ago, he had been indulging those fantasies because he never thought he'd get to play them out in real life. And now here he was. Talk about wish fulfillment.

Marshall-lee kissed Fionna again, wasting no time in gently forcing her lips open with his own and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Fionna was surprised at the feeling of his tongue teasing her own, and even more so at how enjoyable it was. Marshall prodded her into eventually trying her hand at leading the delicate choreography between their mouths, and although it was clumsy at first, Fionna soon worked out her rhythm. Marshall-lee purred happily in the back of his throat. Baby girl was a quick learner. Excellent.  
Fionna pouted slightly when Marshall-lee broke away from her mouth. And just when she was beginning to really like tongue-kissing. But her annoyance was immediately mollified when he instead drifted off of her face and on to her neck, kissing and licking and biting. Oh, the biting.  
Marshall-lee smirked viciously when he heard Fionna moan reluctantly as he bit the skin in the crook of her neck. So it was biting that she liked. How appropriate.  
The noise she had given had pushed him to the brink again, and his right hand crept beneath his towel as Fionna suddenly clutched his shoulders. Oh gob, the biting!  
Marshall-lee ghosted his free hand up Fionna's front and let it rest on her chest. He'd touched these a couple nights ago, but that had only been the slightest squeeze for mere seconds. And somehow, seeing as it hadn't been his hands yesterday morning, it didn't feel like that counted.  
Fionna was unable to stop herself from letting out a small, high pitched moan as Marshall-lee started playing with her nipple through her shirt, pinching and rolling it until it was firm and erect under his touch. Jeez, how could she feel that between her legs? And why was it so frustrating?

Marshall-lee growled as he jerked himself back from Fionna, pulling his slightly sticky hand off his cock in order to quite literally tear off her shirt.  
' Baby, do to yourself what I was just doing. Pull on it.' he said in a low strained voice, his right hand immediately going back beneath the towel. Fionna was deeply confused by how much she had hated it when his hand had pulled away from her and stopped making her feel those peculiar, insanely desirable twinges in her groin, so obliged his request eagerly. However, she underestimated her own control, and cried out in shock at the strength of the feeling when she tugged on both of her nipples, her hips jerking off of the bed underneath Marshall then falling back with a soft thump. Marshall-lee straddled her on his knees, pulling off his towel as he watched her writhe. She had probably never done this to herself before, she was so innocent. And he was the one that was taking all of that innocence away. Oh that was so hot, watching her.  
Marshall-lee pumped his hand even faster, biting down on his lower lip as one of Fionna's hands slid off her breast and down her stomach, her fingertips creeping below the edge of her skirt waistband.  
' Marshall..' She murmured plaintively. She needed his hands back. This felt damn good, but she didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know how to get what she wanted, because she wasn't quite sure exactly what she wanted.

'Fuck!' Marshall-lee swore under his breath as he came onto her chest, the thick white liquid spattering her tits. When she said his name, he just.. Oh fuck. Finally. He had needed that so badly. Uhh..  
Fionna blinked at the sticky substance he had just dumped on her, then at his shaking body. He was panting, his eyes closed with some sort of strong feeling. Curiously, she swiped some onto her finger and brought it to her mouth, watching Marshall's expression as she did so. It was hot, and tasted salty and bitter. Not pleasant.  
One corner of Marshall's mouth quirked up in a half-smile as he watched her pull a face at the way his semen tasted.  
' You'll get used to the taste, Fi.'  
' I don't know if I want to.' She replied uncertainly. Marshall-lee grabbed his towel and cleaned off her chest, teasing her nipples mercilessly as he did so and causing Fionna to moan indignantly. He could make her come just by doing this, he knew that for sure. But it would be so much more satisfying to make her completely shatter the first time 'round.  
Fionna gasped as the towel was replaced by his lips, sucking on her tit as his hand grabbed the other.  
' U-Uh.. Marshall!' She cried out, before he suddenly stopped everything he was doing and went back to kissing her, hands placed chastely on either side of her waist. That was not okay. That was NOT OKAY.  
' Dammit Marshall-lee, don't stop!' Fionna screamed at him, breaking away from his kiss and guiding his hand back towards her boobs. She was surprised when he wriggled his fingers from her grasp and instead laid it on the bottom of her stomach, just above the waistband of her skirt.  
' Who said anything about stopping?' He whispered excitedly, a dark glint of desire burning in his eyes. He went back to kissing Fionna, as he ran his hand down over her skirt and rested it on her leg briefly, before starting to go up under the dark blue material. Fionna desperately wanted him to do something, anything, but was curious as to exactly what he was going to do with the hand on her thigh.

Marshall-lee felt Fionna stiffen as his fingertips brushed her through the thin, soaking wet material of her panties. Oh, she had no idea what she was in for.  
He ran his index finger up the length of her sex and quickly cupped his hand as Fionna moaned loudly and jerked her hips, pressing her hot pussy into his palm. Marshall-lee began to rub her gently through the fabric and Fionna cried out, grinding against his fingers. She was so fucking wet. He was already getting another boner, just from how turned on she was. You know what, screw all his dirty fantasies. He had forever to play through each and every one. He wanted to fuck her right now. But he needed to make her ready first. He tore off her remaining clothes urgently, having no patience for preserving the garments.

Fionna cried out as Marshall-lee slid a finger inside of her, his other hand drifting back to her boobs and starting to tease her nipples, which were standing to attention even before he started pulling on them again. Oh hell, this was killing her. She needed it, she needed it so badly but it wasn't enough. She wanted more.  
' Marshall-lee...' She mewled desperately, unable to manage anything more commanding. The sensations that were radiating through her body were so intense it was hard to contain them. Her hips bucked against him as he started to suck on her tits again, catching the flushed pink tips between his teeth and wrapping his tongue around it. So much, too much. But still not enough!

'Marshall!' Fionna cried, tears starting to well up in her eyes as he started slowly fucking her with his finger, licking one of her breasts while his free hand barely caressed the nipple of the other. Whatever the feeling she had been getting from his touch was, it was leveling out, and she didn't like it. She needed him to keep going, to take her even further. She needed it to stop before she died with the... the...

Marshall-lee looked up when she said his name and saw the tears starting to drip slowly down Fionna's face, her eyes tightly squeezed shut as she bit on her lip to stop herself from screaming. He was taking her there, slowly, tortuously. But he wouldn't give her release yet, because he wanted to be inside her when she came for the first time. She wasn't ready for him yet, she needed to be more relaxed or it would hurt like hell when he entered her. Was it cruel? Maybe. Was it worth it? Definitely.

' It's okay, baby. Scream and cry if you want to. Hit me and hurt me if you need to. As long as I can love you.' He purred, sliding another finger inside her. Fionna screamed when he started to move them both in and out, trying to get her used to the stretch. Her hands curled into fists and she pounded on his back, gritting her teeth as more tears leaked from her eyes.  
' Gobdammit, Marshall! It h- hurts!' She cried helplessly, wondering why this was tearing her apart in a way that she liked. It was so good, and so painful and bloody confusing. Just like figuring out that she wanted him and not Gumball.  
Marshall-lee slowed down, realising he was being rougher then he had thought. He just.. He wanted to get her done, but he didn't want to hurt her too much. He wanted her to remember how amazing he had made her feel, not that it had hurt beforehand. It was a balance between getting what he needed from her without breaking her in the process. He kissed the side of her neck sweetly, before deciding that she was ready for him.

Fionna groaned in protest as Marshall-lee slid his fingers out of her, her body shaking. She was losing it. Both the feeling and her mind. She needed it back, because whatever it had been going to, she was getting further away from it by the second and it was a horrible sensation.  
' Marshall, don't stop! Please..' She begged, digging her nails into his arm. Marshall-lee hissed at the pain, then stared at Fionna through narrowed eyes as he licked his fingers, shifting himself so that he was lying directly over her. She tasted like syrup. First word that came to mind. Hot, sticky and sweet. Mm, he'd have to get more directly acquainted with that some other time.  
But now, he was just being plain mean. He had started her off, and it would be cruel not to let her finish. Not to mention he'd get to go twice in what, a hour?  
' I'm not stopping, doll. In fact, I'm just getting started.' He told her in a low growl, grinning with animalistic desire.  
' Hhh... Uhhhh.' Fionna replied weakly, losing all trace of resistance as Marshall-lee propped himself up and ran his hands up her thighs in an almost reverential manner, before picking up one of her legs and tucking it under his arm, pulling her legs apart.  
He hesitated for just a second, taking in the scene in front of him. He'd pictured it so many times. Fionna hadn't been crying his head. Nor had she been playing with her nipples, desperately trying to take herself to a place she had never been before. But he'd take her there, and go down with her.

' This'll hurt Fi. Just trust me.' After a final moment of hesitation, he slowly pushed just the head inside her, feeling Fionna immediately stiffen, her stomach muscles clenching tightly. It did help to relieve the need she had for something to happen, anything so that she wouldn't feel like she was stuck in fucking limbo, but his dick was a lot bigger than his fingers. It hurt.  
' Marshall..' She moaned, taking her hands off her breasts and grabbing his shoulders.  
' Relax. Let me in, it won't hurt so much. C'mon...' Marshall-lee said, his own patience starting to wear thin as his cock and balls throbbed. So close to sweet, mind numbing ecstasy yet so far away.  
Fionna tried to focus on calming herself down, her chest heaving as she forced herself to take measured breaths, until Marshall-lee felt her belly muscles loosen. He immediately took advantage of it, gaining about another two inches before Fionna gasped then screamed, tears welling up in her eyes as her nails again dug into his skin. He was gonna have little crescent scars all over his shoulders when this was finished. Did he give a rat's ass? Hell no.  
Marshall-lee lowered himself so that their torsos were pressed together, managing to keep his weight off of her and ignore the insistent pulse beating in his groin.  
' Hey, shh. You're okay. You're fine, you're doing great Fionna. You're doing great.' He whispered raggedly, nuzzingly against her neck and biting the skin underneath her jaw. Fionna wrapped her arms around him securely, little droplets falling down her cheeks. Yeah, it hurt but she didn't care. Because they were together. Not two separate people. Not in each other's bodies. Not two disembodied consciousnesses swirling around together as their bodies lay, empty living shells. She was her, he was him, and they were really, truly together, mind and body. He wasn't running away from her or his feelings. They were both in sync at last. One and the same.  
And because also, right now, she needed him to give her more.

' K-keep going.' She hiccuped after a second, gripping his waist with the leg he had pulled up underneath his armpit. Marshall-lee hesitated. He didn't want to hurt her.  
' Fionna-'  
' Keep going, dammit! Fuck me!' She screamed, purposefully sinking her nails into his shoulder blades, before she buried her face in the side of his neck and dragged her teeth along his bitemarks.

Marshall-lee snarled loudly, completely surprised by the unwarranted surge of pleasure as she bit his neck. He hadn't known that his bitemarks were connected to sexual gratification at all. One night stands were never face to face, Ashley had thought they were gross, and it wasn't like he ever touched them. His hips jerked subconsciously and Fionna squeaked as he finally buried himself within her, all the way.  
Marshall-lee moaned as she clenched around him, almost losing control to the frustrated, purely physical being that he kept in lock-down in the back of his mind. That guy, his purely instinctual, more then slightly demonic side, only ever got to take the reigns when he fucked or hunted. When he got blood or pussy.  
But Fionna wasn't experienced enough for his attentions. He would hurt her.

Marshall-lee drew out and then slowly thrust back in, twisting his hips slightly to make it better for her. Oh gob, she was so tight. He was gonna lose it all too soon. But he owed it to her to hang on.  
'Uh-Uhhh!' Fionna groaned as Marshall started a slow rhythm, drawing back about half way and then pushing back in, smooth and laborious. Glob, it felt so good. This was what she had wanted him to do, but it still wasn't enough. She was getting the feeling back, stronger then before, but she still couldn't see the light at the end of the road.  
She bucked her hips when she realised it wasn't hurting her anymore. Doing so caused a sting of pain on a raw edge somewhere, but it didn't distract from the real prize. Oh..

Marshall-lee snarled as she forced herself on to him, making him hit her that much harder. Fuck, did she want him to be gone before she was? No, for the sake of his pride ( Which was a little stupid, considering all of the pain he had just caused them both for the sake of his pride) he would not let that happen. But if she wanted it rough, she would get it rough. He rammed himself into her soundly, causing Fionna to yelp and clutch him tighter. He slid one hand down between them and went right for the money shot, a place he'd been careful not to overly investigate before this. Because otherwise, when he was teasing and frustrating and making her want, anticipate, she would've simply done it for herself. And that just wouldn't do.

Fionna screamed loudly, carving lines into his back as Marshall-lee simultaneously fucked her and rubbed her clit, pushing against it with the tip of his thumb. Ah, that was so much more intense then it had been before! She could feel those strange twinges collating, driving towards what would surely be her demise. If he kept going she would break apart, she just knew it.  
' Marshall-lee!' She shrieked, going higher and higher as they rocked back and forth, her feet scrabbling for purchase against the slightly damp sheets. Marshall could tell by how her heart was pounding that she was getting close, and managed to coincide flicking her nub with a sharp twist of his hips, forcing her over the edge.  
' Marshall! Ah-ahh!'  
Fionna dissolved into a trembling, clawing mess of desire as she came for the first time, her body violently uncoiling from the tightly wound spring Marshall had turned it into. She clenched tightly around him as she came, washing him with a wave of heat and it only took a couple of final quick thrusts before Marshall lost himself too, moaning an indistinguishable word that was most likely the name of the exhausted girl in his arms.

**Author's note: I don't really have anything much to say about this chapter, other it's bloody long ( nearly 6000 words all on it's own. Like, damn) and Marshall-lee you horny bastard. Make up your mind. And you can't last forever, don't go for formula one when you're used to NASCAR.****  
****Oh, and I actually really enjoyed writing Fionna for this entire story. I tried to emphasize how tolerant and caring and forgiving she is, even though she's tough as old boots and gets mad sometimes. Personally, if I loved the guy, I'd probably forgive him, but I know plenty of people wouldn't.**  
**Aftermath next chapter. If you were just hanging out for the lemon, I'd still stick around but for all you faithful plot-hungry readers here's a little spoiler: Cake comes home, and Fionna ain't there. DUHN DUNH DAAAAA**

_also, I'm looking for an editor/proofreader. I do my best, but I still miss things. So I'd like somebody who's meticulous and really good at picking up the tiny mistakes, and also correcting my grammar, because when you're typing quickly it don't always make sense. PM if you're interested, thanks in advance for anyone willing to help :)  
_

** -WRA  
**


	6. Chapter 6- ActionReaction

For a few minutes neither moved, their breathing syncing so that as one gasped for air, the other exhaled in a steady rhythm. Finally though, Marshall-lee let out a huge, satisfied sigh and rubbed his face against the side of Fionna's neck, kissing and nipping playfully. For how long had he wanted to do that? To bite her neck in post-coital bliss.  
This was fucking brilliant.  
It tickled and Fionna shivered slightly, a small bubble of laughter bursting from between her lips.

' Hold on Bunny, this might hurt a little.' Marshall-lee warned her before he slowly pulled himself out. Fionna gripped him with her thighs and bit the inside of her cheeks. He was right, it did hurt. But what was even worse was the overwhelming feeling of emptiness when he had freed his member from her body. With him there, she had been completely whole for the first time, maybe slightly more than. Capacity at a hundred and one percent. and it was that tiny little one percent she missed immediately.  
' Mm.' Was her only reaction, But Marshall could tell that she missed having him there. Piece of information he had picked up from a one off somewhere down the line.  
He shifted himself off of her, and Fionna didn't protest as he rolled her onto her side, throwing an arm over her and feeling for her fingers. Marshall smiled to himself as he felt her hand interlock with his own.  
She was so perfectly imperfect. Rough around the edges in a way that only made him love her more. He could feel the calluses on her fingertips from climbing and fighting and swinging her sword around. This girl was brave and strong, the very definition of a tough cookie. But he could make her scream and cry,' _and not just from pleasure,'_ he noted grimly. He was slightly in awe as he realised how much power he now held over her. How much power she had given him over her body and her emotions. This was what he had been afraid of, giving someone this power over him.  
But honestly, he probably couldn't have picked a better person to give it to. Fionna wouldn't abuse it. Because after the way he had acted, after he had done his best to keep her away from him so that she couldn't possibly want him or hurt him, here she was. In his arms. Falling asleep.

* * *

'Fionna, I'm home!" Cake called up the ladder as she walked in through the front door, stretching up into the living room with a bag of oranges cradled in her arms. She looked around the kitchen and quickly poked her head in the bathroom, but Fionna didn't appear to be there. She must still be sick in bed, poor thing.  
' Fionna? How you feeling darling?' Cake said as she stretched up into their bedroom, holding an orange. She stopped, confused when Fionna's bed proved empty. Um, what? Cake quickly looked around the rest of the treehouse and then scanned the living room for a note saying she'd gone out, but there was nothing there. Fionna usually let her know if she was gonna be anywhere other than Cake thought she would be. And where would she have gone at six am? She barely ever woke up before eight, and that was early for her even then.

* * *

Fionna woke up to hear Marshall-lee purring contentedly behind her, his arm thrown over the top of her in an almost triumphant, more than slightly possessive manner. His body, while not being larger enough to completely surround hers, curved to her in such a way that he was reflecting back her own heat. She was perfectly comfortable, and didn't need blankets, though she could feel that the sheets underneath them were still slightly damp.  
As the last blur of sleep faded away she could feel a dull ache beginning in her stomach. She hadn't expected that it would hurt as much as it had, but then again she hadn't known what to expect at all. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't have been so vicious to poor Marshall. He probably had little crescent nail marks all along his shoulders. Had she scratched him? Maybe. She didn't really remember much of that particular point.  
Ow, that actually hurt quite a bit. Overwhelmed by the dual feelings of pain and happiness, Fionna let a few tears slide down her cheeks as she gently shifted Marshall's arm off of her and sat up, knowing she was being silly but unable to help it.

Marshall-lee's eyes blinked open as he felt Fionna's warm presence shift away from him. What was she doing? He frowned at her as she sat up, half-turning her back to him and clasping a hand over her stomach. Marshall was surprised to comprehend that he found it attractive that instead of the skin over her stomach being flat and tight, and falling into lots of little creases when she bent over, there was one big defined fold just above her belly button and then her stomach stuck out just a little bit, a tiny bump instead of a flat line. It made her seem soft and innocent and feminine, not like the hardy warrior girl he had come to know. She looked... beautiful and precious, though she'd probably punch him in the face again if he told her so.  
He realised with alarm as Fionna's shoulder shook slightly that she was crying. What the hell? What was wrong with his baby girl?  
' Fionna? Honey, what's the matter?' He questioned urgently, sitting up behind her and placing a hand gently on the side of her hip. Fionna laughed at herself, shaking her head.  
' It's nothing, Mar. It's really nothing.' She said, shrugging helplessly as she continued to chuckle wanly, tears still dripping down her cheeks. Marshall-lee finally decoded that she was a little sore, and apologetically kissed her cheek, simultaneously letting her know that she had done a good job. Fionna smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

'You still think it qualifies as little?' He murmured after about a minute. Fionna leaned forward and threw him a mild look of disgust, shaking her head.  
' Way to ruin the moment, bro.' Marshall-lee shrugged innocently, putting on his best ' What, me?' face and Fionna laughed at him, lying back down and inhaling deeply as she stretched out like a cat.  
' I'm still tired. What time is it?' Marshall-lee rolled over and reached for his alarm clock, but stopped when he heard Fionna gasp and felt her hands on his back.

' Um, Fionna?'  
' Oh my glob, I'm so sorry Marshall! Oh plonk, look at your poor back!' Fionna said tremulously, running her fingers along the angry, scabbed lines that ran diagonally downwards from the inside of his shoulder blades out to his ribs. Some of them were criss-crossed and the intersections still looked slightly raw. Marshall winced as he felt her finger run over one of these intersections, understanding what she was talking about.  
Fionna became more and more upset as she found rows of small semicircular cuts on the top of his shoulders from where she had dug her nails in. Marshall-lee twisted around and upon seeing Fionna's expression, he grabbed her hand and pressed her palm to his mouth. Fionna was a little stunned by the romanticism of the gesture. Marshall-lee usually acted like the kind of guy to frankly, fuck and chuck. Not kiss her hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

' Do you think I care about you tearing up my back? Tit for tat, Bunny. I tore apart your clothes.' Fionna hadn't actually taken note of this fact and filed it away to worry about later on.  
' But tearing off my clothes doesn't hurt me! That's gonna scar, you've been bleeding and it's all my fault.' Marshall-lee had to refrain from laughing incredulously at this statement. After everything that had been his fault over the last few days, she was the one freaking out over one tiny little thing that wasn't even an issue?  
' Look Fionna, they're not gonna scar, vampire healing remember? And even if they did, I wouldn't care because the fact that I have them in any case is proof that I'm not a feckless bastard who only cares about his own needs. They're proof that, as a matter of fact, I am excellent in bed. Which I already knew, but now everyone else can know and you're not gonna forget it any time soon.' Fionna blushed and slapped his arm.

' No-one else is going to know, _right_?' She said, placing a meaningful emphasis on the last word. Marshall-lee shrugged, failing to keep the mischief out of his eyes. Honestly, if he could, he'd scream it from the top of the Candy Kingdom (the Candy Kingdom in particular so that he could rub it in Gumbutt's face). He had fucked Fionna The Human. The unattainable, rock-solid, razor sharp and similarly lethal Fionna the Human. Well, granted he was King of the Vampires and sexy as sin to boot, but still. It was a bloody miracle, especially after how he'd acted.  
She was an awesome chick and physically desirable, though completely oblivious to it. Or maybe that was just how he saw her. Whatever, he had just had sex and he wanted to smoosh that fact in the face of all the lonely, un-laid males he had the chance to cross paths with.

Fionna narrowed her eyes at him as he avoided her gaze, a small smile playing across his lips that he failed to interrupt by biting down with his fangs. He couldn't tell anyone. No-one, not a soul. Because then she'd look like one of those weak little girls who just goes and fall in love and all that gooey trashy junk. She was a warrior, not a housewife!  
But obviously he wouldn't blab just to say he had gone all the way with her. She wasn't his conquest, a fact that she reminded herself of smugly, and thought it would be best to remind him of too.  
' I mean, I know you didn't just do that so you could say you had. If it had happened yesterday, I might've worried about that, but I know you're completely cow-eyed over me so that's a non-issue.' Fionna smirked triumphantly at Marshall-lee as he blushed, and he rolled away from her indignantly.  
' Shut up. And it's just past six in the morning. Wow, what time did you get here?'  
' Um, I don't know. Like, Three-ish?' Marshall-lee lay on his back and grinned, Fionna squeaking as he tugged her down beside him. He had lasted fucking _ages_. He was so totally the king, and he didn't mean of the vampires.

Fionna decoded his expression and rolled her eyes. So, being able to get on for a long time was some weird kind of badge of honour? Please.  
' Dude, don't forget that we both fell asleep afterwards.' Marshall's face fell and Fionna could tell he was disappointed, so she cuddled into his side, slightly clumsily folding an arm across his chest. She wanted to wrap one of her legs around his too, but she had no idea whether that was normal or not. Trying to figure out what she should do, how she should be was confusing. There wasn't a clear line of what was right or wrong, and she didn't want to make a mistake and seem like a weirdo.  
But apparently that was the correct thing to do, as Marshall-lee smiled at her briefly then curled his arm around her shoulder, rubbing his thumb pensively up and down her shoulder blade.  
' So you said you're still tired?' He questioned after a moment. Fionna nodded, the sound of his steady breathing a hypnotic lullaby that was only marred by the brutal abscence of his heartbeat.  
' Then go to sleep, honey. Go back to sleep.' He started humming softly under his breath, the sound a muted musical buzz in Fionna's ear, and she let her eyes slip closed.

Marshall-lee, who didn't really need sleep, stayed awake as Fionna dozed off against his side, her breath a regular warm breeze on his ribs. For some reason, her earlier comment about him being cow-eyed over her was bothering him. But it wasn't that bit that got him.  
_" I mean, I know you didn't just do that so you could say you had. If it had happened yesterday, I might've worried about that."_  
In a different situation, after a different series of events he would've taken that as a compliment. It showed just how skilled he was with women, and how easily he could get them to go his way. But now, it made him feel slightly ashamed. That she knew he was like that. That she knew, after knowing her for such a long time, that he still could've seen her as nothing more than another notch on his bedpost if things had gone differently. If she hadn't been such a perfect opposite to him.  
A little while ago, he had been totally happy with viewing sex as nothing more than something physical. Nothing connected to emotions. Ashley had been his first serious-really serious, not mildly tolerated because she was brilliant in bed- girlfriend and look how that had turned out. She was psycho. He really could pick 'em.  
But Fionna was nothing at all like her, and he certainly didn't just tolerate her. This morning had not been making love, as such- He had been too frustrated already, and she had had no clue what she was doing- But it had only happened because she had come here because she knew that he loved her, and for some insane reason she cared about him too.  
He didn't deserve someone like her.  
But that was not a call for the universe to take her away from him to teach him a lesson. Back off karma, She was his and he wasn't gonna let her get away from him. His Bunny, for as long as he could hold on to her for. She was a girl he could really see himself loving, in that one-and-only type way that was ridiculously hard to find.  
Fionna sighed in her sleep and nuzzled against his side, ending up with a tendril of her hair falling across his chest and her lips lightly brushing his side. Marshall-lee flattened his palm against her back and reasserted his hold on her, a slightly smile drawing a curved line behind his fangs.

The peace of the moment was broken when Marshall-lee heard his cellphone ring a few seconds later.  
'Crap.' He muttered under his breath, extracting his free arm from behind his head and morphing it into a long, misshapen tentacle that almost appeared to be dripping with black ooze until you realised they were just slimy growths of skin dotted over the appendage. He picked up his jeans from the floor in the bathroom then retracted the tentacle, his hand reforming as he dropped the garment next to him on the bed and started checking the pockets. He began to panic slightly when he heard Fionna moan quietly in her sleep, her feet pushing weakly against the blankets before he pulled out his phone and answered the call, letting out a slightly annoyed sigh of relief.  
' Hello bad timing, what can I do for you when I'm not in the middle of something?' He growled quietly into the phone, quickly looking down to check that Fionna hadn't woken up.  
' Oh, well _too_ bad, Marshall. You can shove your whatever you're doing up your- look, have you seen Fionna? I just got home after that crazy storm last night and I'm scared she might've gone out in it and gotten hurt.' Marshall's eyes popped wide when he recognised the voice of the calico cat on the other end of the line.  
Oh Glob's mars bars.  
_Cake_.


	7. Chapter 7-Don't Assume You Know About Me

'Marshall? Are you still there, hello?' Cake said when she had heard nothing after a few moments. She rolled her eyes when she heard stuttering on the other end of the line a few seconds later. She pulled the rest of the phone out of Fionna's backpack while she waited for Marshall-lee to collect himself from whatever shock he had gotten from hearing her voice on the line. That boy was so... Odd. She couldn't figure him at all. Not to mention he could be a complete ass sometimes.  
Marshall was desperately trying to figure out his angle as quickly as he could. Because obviously, he couldn't tell Cake the truth. She'd go ballistic. He'd be castrated and possibly hospitalised even with the vampire healing, and that wasn't even the worst part. Cake definitely wouldn't let Fionna even hang out with him again, much less anything beyond that (though if she were to let them hang out, It's pretty clear what they would be doing the whole time. The whole. Time.) And he could not let that happen. He loved her, surprising as that was to probably everyone, including him. Playboy of quite literally the millenia had finally been tied down.  
So how could he get her to go away so he could come up with a legitimate excuse for his sleeping beauty, not to mention a new set of clothing? Confusion? No, that would just make her make him help. Fake lead? No, then when she realised he'd stiffed her she'd smell a rat and eventually sniff out the truth. Goodbye manhood, hello eunch-dom.  
What about anger? He had sounded pretty annoyed when he first answered. And he did say it was a bad time. Play it like he's busy, then that would at least buy him some time.  
' Cake, this really is not the best time. Wherever she is, she'll be fine, this is Fionna we're talking about.'  
' So wait, you haven't seen her?' Cake asked, surprised that this reply had taken him such a long time to give. What had all that stammering been about?  
' No, I haven't. Why would I have, I've been busy fu- Uh, um... Doing.. stuff. And things. Which I am currently still trying to complete, so if you can just hang up and go annoy Gumbutt, that'd be great.' Cake scoffed at him through the phone, going down the ladder into the living room to find Beemo and see if he knew where Fionna was.  
' Don't you talk to me like th-'  
' Preoccupied, kitty. I don't have time for your sass. See ya.'

Cake listened to the disconnect tone disbelievingly for a few moments then took the receiver away from her face and stared at it in disgust.  
' Ugh. Fluffin' Marshall. Why did I even bothe-' Cake faltered as she looked over to the low reddish-brown coffee table in front of their plushy purple couch. Lying face down, his batteries scattered messily over the cushions of the sofa behind him, was Beemo.  
Cake quickly ran over and fumbled with the batteries, trying to put them back in the correct place. Oh Glob. What if someone had come and taken her baby girl while she was sick, and powered down Beemo so that he couldn't tell? What if a demon had her baby girl in his claws right now, and she was unconscious or unable to leave? Then an even worse thought popped unbidden into the terrified cat's mind as Beemo's 'on' tone sounded.  
What if Fionna had done it on purpose? Because she had a b- b- _Boyfriend?_ That she was sneaking off to see?

' Oh, hello Cake. I didn't have any dreams.' Beemo said, his LED eyes blinking innocently up at the frozen feline.  
' Beemo, did you realise you'd had your batteries popped out?' Beemo wriggled slightly from side to side, his equivalent of a head shake.  
' Does that mean I am still not fully charged? Oh, nuggets!' Beemo frowned, plopping himself back down onto the table and grabbing the wire.  
' Goodb-'

'Wait, Beemo. Did Fionna come and tell you to look after her? 'Cause she was sick when I skedaddled.' Beemo dropped the wire and scratched his directional pad thoughtfully.  
' Well, My camera would have been on. It goes into surveillance mode when I charge. We can see which crook tried to pop my block!' Beemo flicked through some folders until he found his most recent surveillance tape, then fast forwarded until a blurred shape ran across his screen.  
' Go back, Bee. And stop! Now forward, normal speed.' Beemo obliged, and Cake watched in mute shock as Fionna appeared on the screen in her pajamas, looking slightly hot and bothered, before a small click sounded then the screen went fuzzy, then going completely black.  
' I guess that's when she popped out my batteries. Oh glob, Fionna is an assassin! She's trying to kill me! AAAAHHHH!' Beemo jumped up and slapped his speakers dramatically, before jumping off of the table and running over to the wall. He tripped once on the way, before quickly scrambling back up and diving through a crack between two planks.  
Cake rolled her eyes at the small space. Well, she wouldn't be seeing Beemo for a good long time. But back to more immediate matters.  
Where the hell was Fionna? She had left her backpack with all of her normal adventure junk behind. She hadn't even taken her purse. So that definitely ruled out both adventuring or going down to the grocery kingdom for food. But she had been sick either way when the cat had left, so where the hell could she have gone if she was puking up her guts?  
Unless, as the cat had unwilling considered before, that had all been an act and Fionna was snuggled up in some conniving, seductive incubus's arms. Her baby girl was still only fifteen, much as she liked people to forget that fact, so she was definitely not old enough to go up to that tier.  
Oh glob.  
What if she was back with Flame Prince? Maybe she had found a way around all their physical issues and she forgave him for the whole biz with that fire girl, and they had secretly gotten back together because Fionna knew that if Cake heard about it, she would want to chaperone. Because, the boy was flippin' _made of fire._ Considering what had happened when they had gotten to tier two, even like, tier nine was huge risk. Not to mention that there was no way Cake was allowing Fionna to go anywhere past about tier four until she was eighteen.  
Cake jumped out of the treehouse window and changed into the shape of a paraglider, starting to soar towards the fire kingdom. If she got there, and she found Fionna, then one particular Neo-Flame King was gonna be sleeping with the fishes tonight.

'Fionna? Fi, wake up. Honey, we got a problem.' Fionna blinked blearily and rolled over, expecting to find herself facing Marshall's chest but being surprised when there was nothing there. She half sat up as she opened her eyes fully, then froze when she saw Marshall-lee drawing away from her and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, still naked. She had seen it before, yes, but that was only a glimpse. Now she had the whole picture, and no reason not to admire what she now considered a work of art, considering what it could do to her.  
Yeah, he was a lot skinnier than Muscle prince and he wasn't as tall or physically present as as Steven Strong, but she liked what she was viewing. He had this sense of ease and grace that both of them lacked, and while the musculature wasn't overly developed, it was well defined and slim.  
And she much preferred that to a big, heavy, thickset thug.

' Uh, what?' Fionna finally replied, drawing herself out of her reverie. Marshall-lee stood up and walked over to the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair. Fionna watched him go, confused. She got off of the bed and tugged the sheet off, then wrapped it loosely around herself, following him.  
'Marshall-lee? What's wrong?' She asked just as he reappeared, having put back on his jockey shorts. Upon seeing her expression, Marshall leaned down and gave her a short kiss, silencing the worries that were brewing over his well being. Fionna knew he had been deeply pissed off with himself earlier, considering what he had told her while she was carrying him back in her body. He probably still felt a little guilty for making her worry like that, not to mention the fact that he had made her cry. She hoped he felt guilty about that, because he should. She hardly ever cried.  
' I'm fine, baby. Cake called while you were asleep.' Marshall-lee watched the situation dawn on Fionna's face. Trust her to think there was something wrong with him. Why in hell would he be unhappy in anyway, he had had a beautiful naked girl he'd just fucked in his bed, and one he actually happened to like quite a bit, thank you very much. And she liked him back, as ridiculously circuitous and painful his method for discovering this had been. This would've definitely been the morning of the century after everything if it weren't for bloody Cake coming in and creating more problems after he had only just been forgiven for doing exactly the same thing.  
But Fionna probably wouldn't blame him even though he deserved it. And even if she did, she'd just sigh and roll her eyes then get on with it, fix the problem without considering whether she should. Her attitude had gotten her into plenty of dangerous situations before, but it was one of her defining traits. Her lack of an angle was one of the things he loved about her.  
' Oh. Oh no. What- What was she asking, and what did you say?' Fionna said a few moments later, clutching at the sheet.  
' She wanted to know where you are. I said I didn't know, and that I was busy- Which I was, listening to your heartbeat-' Fionna flushed slightly and smiled shyly at him. ' Then I hung up on her. But she'll definitely be looking by now, so we gotta figure out some way to get you more clothes and come up with a reason you would've left the house at six am.' Fionna cocked her head to the side in a bewildered manner, raising an eyebrow at the same time.  
' What do you mean more clothes?' Marshall-lee smirked at her the placed a hand gently on her shoulder, spinning her to face away from him. Fionna yelped when he smacked her butt through the sheet then he walked past her and picked up a scrap of fabric from the floor.  
' I believe this used to be part of your panties.' He said, holding up the fragment for Fionna to see. She finally grasped his meaning and blushed as Marshall looked at the material he was holding, his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise.  
' Black lace? That's unusually sexy for you, Bunny.' Suddenly his eyes flashed up to hers and a disbelieving half-smile appeared on his face.  
' Did you plan this?' He asked incredulously, watching her face intently. Fionna avoided his eyes, turning redder. When she had been quickly getting dressed before chasing after him, she had been considering what might happen if she did in fact kiss him. Because she knew he liked her. So once he knew that she liked him back, what he might want to do with her she wasn't sure. She had known that tier fifteen was something to do with physical togetherness, which is all that Cake had told her, and if she was gonna let him see and maybe even touch her body again she didn't want to be wearing pink underwear with the motif ' Hands off' emblazoned in purple on the back. They were the only other clean pair left. It was laundry day tomorrow.  
' Not exactly. I um.. Like I said I didn't really know.. about any of it.' She trailed off, looking at the ground before squeaking in surprise when she was swept off her feet by an invisible set of arms. She was dumped on the bed, the springs groaning slightly before Marshall-lee materialised on all fours on top of her, grinning gleefully.  
' You're more conniving then I give you credit for, Bunny.' He whispered conspiratorially before he kissed her, the fact that he was still smiling as he did so giving an interesting new dimension to the shape of his mouth on hers.  
He couldn't believe how much she trusted him, if she really hadn't known what the hell had been going on for that entire half-hour. He could've been trying to kill her for all she knew, but she trusted him and _loved_ him enough to just let him do whatever he was gonna do, despite how much he'd proven himself an untrustworthy bastard. She really did care about him, even with all his faults. He had known that the second she had told him so, but now he believed it.  
Though, really she shouldn't have had to trust him, she should've been able to march up here knowing what she was getting herself into by admitting that she liked him back. Cake had been very unfair-

' Oh, Cake! Fuck!' Marshall-lee exclaimed, remembering what he was supposed to be doing instead of making out with Fionna. To be fair, he could hardly be blamed for getting distracted. He had wanted her for ages, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her for at least a month now. Fionna pouted when he sat back on top of her and grabbed at his neck, preventing him from getting off of her.  
' Get back here, I'm not done with you.' She commanded, and Marshall-lee struggled internally for a moment, slightly mollified by the tone of her voice. He hadn't known she could be so in charge.  
Fionna rolled her eyes when he froze then sat up, gently sliding her arms up underneath his and flattening her palms on the back of his shoulders. Marshall-lee didn't have the heart or the morality to stop himself as he kissed her again, then yelped in surprise when he felt Fionna tug on him roughly and found himself underneath her a few moments later. Fionna's hair hung down in curly tendrils, some of them brushing the sides of his face as she leaned over the top of him, the sheet she had looped around her dangerously close to falling apart. All he could do in that moment was blink up at her.  
' I said, I'm not done with you. You ran away from me, twice. You took advantage of me. You've got me into this situation, where Cake'll probably come running in through the door any second and kill us both. And it's all your fault because I can't help but like you despite the fact you're a jerk. So I am not done with you, and don't you dare try to stop me. Because I'm still pissed with you for being an idiot but more than that I love you, so kiss me and stop trying to be the sensible one. That's my job, and right now I'm off-duty.' With that, Fionna leaned over and kissed him again, taking the initiative and control in a way that now he looked back on it, wasn't really that surprising. But in that moment, Marshall-lee was completely shocked by how hot he found it to be the one on the bottom. He thought he preferred be the one calling the shots, but it was surprisingly sexy to see a girl that was usually fairly submissive to him be so self-assured in what she wanted. He had no real want to resist or be the sensible one- Like Fionna had said, that was usually her job- So when Fionna broke away from his lips and arched her neck, inviting him to take advantage of the smooth milky expanse of skin, he didn't stop himself.

**Author's note: This chapter would've been longer if I didn't feel obliged to update and also I didn't want to end this chapter on a cliffie because I have the best one saved up for the next chapter. You're all gonna laugh/cry/hate me so much because it's that kind of thing. Please review and tell me how you like it. Also, thank you very much for all the favourites, this is now my most popular story! Whoop! \(^U^)/**


End file.
